Team RWBY in Avalar
by Crossoveraddict67
Summary: (takes place in between vols 2 and 3 and durring Spyro 2) With Ripto now causing trouble in Avalar someone needs to step up and stop him. The professer attempts to summon a dragon but he accidently brings forth four girls from another dimension. Guess they'll do then.
1. Getting started

"Is it working professor?" Elora asks as the professor fiddles with two orbs connected to a portal.

"Just a few more minutes to adjust these orbs and..." The professor trails off. Hunter who is standing beside Elora Then Jumps in

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Bringing a dragon here could just make Ripto angrier." Ripto had been causing a lot of trouble in Avalar ever since the professor and Hunter accidently brought him here.

"Calm down Hunter, and stop fidgeting!" Elora exclaims. The two continue conversing with each other until the professor yells out

"I did it! I caught a dragon!" Though what he gets is not a dragon. Out of the portal comes all four members of team RWBY "Hm, I must have gotten something wrong then." The professor says. Team RWBY then get onto their feet.

"Uh, where are we?" Weiss asks. To that no one replies. Everyone immediately takes notice of the cheetah and faun staring at them.

"Uh can you stop staring, it's kinda creepy." Ruby then throws out.

"Uh sorry." Hunter replies sounding slightly embarrassed. Everyone then hears a strange noise and then the portal at which they came through explodes. Everyone then takes notice of the small man riding the green monster with a blue monster at his side.

"Well looks like someone forgot to invite me to the party." Ripto says as he lowers his scepter indicating he was the one who caused the portals destruction "Were you trying to keep something from me?" he says as he then toke notice of the new arrivals "Well what do we have here?" he asks. This prompts team RWBY to ready their weapons and Ripto notices. "Very well then. CRUSH! KILL THEM! He yells. Crush attacks with his club, but being the dumb brute that he is, he is very far off target and hits Ripto off Gulp. Gulp then swallows Ripto's scepter making him angrier. "Gulp you imbecile you ate my sceptre." He then gets back atop gulp and storms of on him along with Crush "ILL KILL YOU LATER." He yells as he's going. There is silence among the group until Yang breaks it.

"K... who's that guy?" she asks to no one in particular. 'They aren't dragons, but maybe they could help us defeat Ripto.' Elora thinks to herself.

"That's Ripto and we have to stop him before he causes anymore damage." She then takes out a book and shoves it onto Blake "This will help you get used to our worlds, Ill meet you back in Summer Forest okay." She says as Hunter and herself walk away. Then after a beat Weiss then points out,

"Well that was rather rude."


	2. Glimmer

Team RWBY then had a better chance to look at their surroundings. They were in a canyon with a few gems sticking out of the ground here and there. They then noticed a sort of brown furred creature approaching them, he looked very distressed.

"Can you help us?! Lizards have overrun our mine and are taking all of our gems." He asked. Before anyone could step in, Blake answered him.

"Yes, we'll help, just give us a minute." She then turns toward her team. "We have to help them."

"But we don't know anything of this world or who they are." Weiss protests. Blake then holds up the book Elora gave her.

"Maybe this can help." She says. Then Yang jumps in.

"Yeah but it will take awhile to go through that thing and these people need help." Ruby then makes up a plan.

"How about one of us read the guidebook while the rest of us fight off the lizards." Everyone agrees to this. "Now who is gonna read the book while the rest of us go out there and kick butt?" Everyone looks to Weiss.

"Why do you always pin these kinds of jobs on me!" She exclaims

"Cause you're the ice queen." Yang replies

"That doesn't answer my question." Weiss shoots back, but it doesn't matter as Yang has jumped into the fray, activating Ember Celica, and punching and blasting at the blue lizards. Blake hands off the book to Weiss as she and Ruby also begin slicing and shooting at the lizards. Once all of the blue lizards are dealt with, a dark purplish lizard shows up. He is significantly larger in size compared to the other lizards and he is armed with a club. Ruby attempts to slash at him with it having no visible effect.

"Weiss, what's the deal with the big guy over here?!" she yells as she evades a swipe from its club."

"It says that big enemies should be fired upon and not taken down with physical attacks. Dunno who wrote it like this." Weiss yells back at Ruby. So Ruby shoots at the lizard with her sniper rifle and downs it on the first shot.

"Weird." Yang notices as the team regroups 'why would such a big guy like that tank through so many of Ruby's attacks but be defeated by a single gunshot.' She thought.

"So Weiss, what have you found out?" Blake asks.

"Not much other than big enemies can only be defeated by gunshots and enemies with metal shields can only be bypassed by physical attacks. Oh, and there are also these weird slot things in it." She then shows them the slot inside the book. It looked like a small pickaxe was supposed to fit inside along with three odd looking circles.

"Well maybe if we find that fanus (referring to Elora) she could tell us what they're for." Ruby suggests everyone agrees to this and begins heading down a tunnel which seemed like the only way out of the canyon. They then come face to face with Moneybags.

"Well you must be the girls that everyone is talking about, well whoever you are I'm afraid there is a small fee for crossing the bridge." Team RWBY look twice

"What bridge?" she asks.

"This bridge is currently deactivated at the moment and will only be reactivated when the fee is payed." Money bags answers. Team RWBY then leave the cave.

"I don't like him." Ruby then says bluntly

"You're not alone in that." Weiss agrees. "Is that even legal for him to do here?" Weiss asks

"I don't know, but maybe the person who asked for our help knows." Blake suggests so they go off to find the gem cutter. They eventually find him near where their portal used to be uncovering another gem.

"Uh hey... we aren't quite done with the lizard thing but could you answer some questions for us?" Ruby asks. The gem cutter turns around to face them.

"Uh, sure. What do you need?" he asks

"Well, this bear... man is kinda preventing us from getting to the other side of the cave and we were wondering if you could help us." Ruby says

"Oh, that's just Money bags. He charged all of us just to cross that bridge at one point. Just pay him some gems and he'll let you through, if your low on any, just grab the smaller ones lying around Avalar." He then hands the four a bag that's similarly coloured to the larger lizard they saw earlier, each. "Use these magic bags to haul all those gems you might find. Red gems count as one, green two, purple five, yellow ten, and pink 25." Team RWBY understood and began collecting the smaller gems lying around the place.

"There were a lot more of these things than I thought." Yang says as she picks up a green gem

"Well it is a mine, there is bound to be a lot of gems in this area." Blake responds as she puts a purple gem in her bag. Once the four were finished they met up with Money bags and paid him the required amount of gems.

"Thank you girls, you may now use the bridge any time you like. I hope we meet again when you have even more gems." He says as he activates the bridge.

"I really don't like him." Ruby whispers as they are halfway across the bridge. They take out another giant lizard easily and then head into what looked like an exit for the cave. They make their way through the short hallway and see another gem cutter looking through a magic bag.

"Guess jobs done then." Yang says feeling as if it's a dead end meaning that was pretty much the whole mine.

"No, there is still this cave." Blake says pointing to their left towards an easy to miss cave. The four head through only to find an open area with a large structure in the middle. There was no more time for viewing as they heard what seemed like rocks being smashed. Team RWBY then headed towards a smaller cave to find another gem cutter throwing rocks at a taunting lizard. He then takes notice of the four.

"Hi there, can you help me take out these lizards?" he asks.

"Sure thing!" Ruby exclaims as she pulls out Crescent Rose in its sniper form and takes out the lizard in a single hit.

"Wow, that was amazing! Now, let me show you were the other four are." The gem cutter says. He then leads the group to the remaining four lizards, the rest of the tam deals with any others they missed along the way as the gem cutter led them around the large structure, in the cave and around the first area they appeared in. When they were done the gem cutter took them back to his cave and gave them an orb. "Thanks, take this as a reward." he says while giving it to Ruby. She attempts to put it in her bag but is confused when it won't enter for some reason. It's at this point Weiss comes up with a solution. She opens up the guidebook and turns to the page they were last on, labeled Glimmer.

"Try putting it in this." She says pointing to the circular indent in the book. Ruby complies and it fits perfectly.

"Add that to the list of things we need to ask about." Yang says. The four begin to make their way back to the gem cutter who assigned them to clear out the lizards when they are stopped by the gem cutter they saw rummaging throw a magic bag earlier.

"Thanks for clearing out the lizards." He says as he holds out a tiny golden pickaxe. "Take this talisman as a token of our gratitude."

"Oh that's nice but you don't need to pay us anything." Ruby says

"Oh its fine, you might need it later anyway." The gem cutter insists as he hands it off to Weiss. After that a portal slowly ascends from the ground behind him. "This portal will take you to Summer Forest, one of the home worlds of Avalar." He says but Weiss is a bit sceptical.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she says as she looks at the endless sky through the portal.

"It's fine, we gem cutter use it to travel all the time." Then Yang steps in.

"Whelp, here goes nothing." She says before charging at the portal then leaping in. The rest of team RWBY share a look before all jumping in the portal.


	3. Summer Forest

Ripto, Gulp, and Crush head toward the main castle of Summer Forest. The only way to get inside is to jump under water and swim into the entrance so that is what they do. Once inside the launch Moneybags out of the castle. While he safely lands nearby Ripto changes the flags on the castle to his own insignia, while Elora watches it all unfold from a distance. A few seconds later, Yang comes through the portal beside her, then the other three follow suit.

"Oh, hello there. We didn't get a chance to introduce each other back there. My name is Elora."

"I'm Ruby!"

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"Yang."

"Did you meet the gem cutters in Glimmer?" Elora asks. Assuming those where the miner's species name, Weiss continues.

"We have. They've given us something called a talisman before we left."

"They gave you a talisman!?" Elora says somewhat shocked

"Is it important? We just inserted it in the guidebook you've given us." Blake says. Elora then continues on.

"There are fourteen talismans, and they are all magical, if you can collect all of them, they can be used to defeat Ripto." Just then Hunter comes through the portal. "Hunter, where have you been?"

"I... Kinda got a little lost." Hunter says sheepishly.

"These four are gonna help us get th..." Before Elora finishes, Ruby interrupts

"We liked to be called team RWBY when we're together." Ruby says

'Ruby! Don't be rude." Weiss shoots at Ruby, but before an argument can begin, Elora comes back in.

"Very well then, Team RWBY is gonna help us collect the talismans."

"WE ARE!" team RWBY say shocked

"They are?" Hunter asks seemingly more calm.

"Look, there's no way you four can get back to where ever you came from now." Elora states "Ripto and his monsters have taken over the castle here in Summer Forest. You're going to have to go to Avalar's worlds, and convince the inhabitants to give you their talisman. You can keep them in the guidebook." Then, Hunter jumps in.

"Hey! I could do that. Why don't they just..." he then kinda lost his thread

"Do what Hunter?" Elora asks

"I dunno." Hunter says as he's looking to the ground. So, Elora continues.

"If you come across any orbs, they're important too. But, I'll tell you about them later."

"Okay! As huntresses, in training, we won't let you down!" Ruby exclaims.

"Thanks." Elora says before walking off, into the forest. The group looks behind them only to find that hunter has gone too.

"Well, I guess we explore." Yang says before heading into the forest.

It is a very short walk till when team RWBY come across a large building. There is nothing inside but a large hole and a broken bridge to the other side of the building.

"How did they get past?" Ruby asks to no one in particular.

"I dunno, but I know how I'm going to." Yang says before she activates Ember Celica and jumps off the bridge then firing the shot gun gantlets, using the recoil to make the jump. Ruby follows while Weiss and Blake take their own approaches. Blake turns Gambol Shroud into its gun form and throws it to the ceiling of the building and then swings on it to the other side. Weiss uses a glyph to propel herself forward, onto the other side.

The four make their way outside only to see the castle surrounded by water with two portals on either side. Money bags was standing beside the body of water but the team agreed to stay away from him as much as possible as well as collect anymore gems in case he had something they needed. Yang then spots Hunter off to the side atop some platforms leading aside a wall.

"I'm gonna go ask the cheetah how to get in," she says before heading off towards Hunter. Yang goes up some nearby stairs to meet up with Hunter. He immediately takes notice of her.

"Hey, Yang was it. You look pretty agile; let's put it to the test." He says

"Weird way to start a conversation but, sure." Yang says completely forgetting why she came to him in the first place.

"Alright." Hunter then points toward a narrow hill with some tilling on it. "First one to reach that wins." He says. The two of them get ready to race. It seemed there were three large jumps to be made on the course there doing. Yang wondered how Hunter would make the jumps considering she could make them easily with her gauntlets. The two get in running position and then after awhile Hunter yells go. They take off with Yang firing off her gauntlets to make the first jump. That's when she sees Hunter just jumping over the gap and making it easily, so she needed to gain some advantage over him. So she fires her gauntlets through the whole track instead of just the gaps, increasing her speed immensely. She makes it easily over to the finish while Hunter is a few seconds too late. After a moment of catching his breath, Hunter speaks.

"Wow, Your pretty fast. If I had my running shoes, I'd take you one for real." Yang rolls her eyes from that part. "Anyway take this orb for your collection." He says before handing an orb to her.

"Thanks, but I was wondering how we get into the castle there." She replies.

"Only way to get in is to dive underwater and go though the entrance there, I know dumb system, right." Hunter replies. This might complicate things, Yang thinks.

"Oh well. Thanks Hunter." She says before sliding down the steep hill with the orb in hand. She gets back to her team and reports her findings. "So I got good news and bad news." The others turn to her. "Good news is I got this." Yang says holding up the orb and then giving it to Weiss. She puts it in the page labelled Summer Forest, She figured that the items they find would be better placed in the page that's labelled in places they find them. "Bad news is the only way to get to Tiny and his monsters in the castle is my swimming under water." Blake shivers at this idea. Weiss then shoves it off, for now.

"We can worry about that later, right now, we have two portals in front of us. Meaning that two of us can go to each world and get the talismans Elora told us about."

"Yeah, I'll go with Weiss to that one." Ruby says while pointing at the portal to the left labeled Colossus.

"So we will go to the portal to the right." Blake tells Yang. The portal is labeled Idol Springs.

"Alright! Go team RWBY!" Ruby shouts. Blake and Yang step up to their portal and go inside. However, Colossus portal was more complicated as it was located on a small island in the middle of the lake. Weiss summons her glyphs to make a path to the portal, and as soon as the two make it, they step inside.

(Sorry if Yang and Hunters conversation is a bit wonky. I had no idea how to have Yang get the orb from the challenge and not have it sound like a game tutorial [cause it is] but anyways hope you've enjoyed)


	4. Colossus

After Ruby and Weiss head through the portal they appear on what looks like high up on the mountains. Some buildings have been built on the mountain they're on along with some fields filled with some goats and yaks. They spot a man a few feet away from them and so decide to speak with him.

"Hello, are you the inhabitants of this world?" Ruby asks. The man turns around to face them.

"Why, yes we are." He says.

"We've been sent by Elora to collect a talisman. Do you have it?" Weiss asks

"We do, but we also don't. You see a yeti has been rampaging around our village but we managed to trap him by shutting all the doors. If you talk to the other brothers, they will open the doors and guide you to him. And then you can collect the talisman."

"We shall do that then." Weiss says before walking towards the first door with Ruby. "Yeti? How strange can this world get?" she asks Ruby.

"No! Don't say that. Those very words can bring Grimm into being." Ruby replies

"Well I'm not wro..." Weiss was cut off as she was then just attacked by one of the goats, knocking her over and doing a little damage to her aura. The same goat charges at her, but she gets up and blocks it with one off her glyphs seeming to stun the goat. Another goat attempts to attack Ruby but is knocked out by a quick strike from Crescent Rose. "What is wrong with these goats?!" Weiss asks out of frustration.

"I dunno, but let's move on." Ruby says. They make it to the first door and meet another man guarding it. He begins chanting and then the large door opens. They pass by the door but it is clear Ruby is amazed.

"Wha- how did he do that!?" Ruby asks

"Calm down Ruby, it was probably his semblance, nothing more." Weiss replies and to her surprise Ruby actually calmed down.

"Your right. It's nothing to get worked up over." She says as they come across another field with two yaks and two goats in it. Across from them stood another man and the next door. The two get battle ready as these animals would likely attack them as well as the last two.

Ruby fires on the first yak and it goes down. She then uses her speed and knocks out the first goat. Too easy. Meanwhile, Weiss forms a glyph and out comes a shard of ice that hits the second yak. She then summons a glyph to launch herself at the second goat and take it out. She does just that and the two meet aside the next man.

"Who needs a key when you know how to chant like this." He says before doing the same thing the first guy did when he opened the door. This confused the girls as they walked into the next area.

"Okay maybe you were onto something." Ruby says

"They are probably all brothers so they share the same semblance. After all the first man we've met called them his brothers." Weiss says.

"Maybe, but ca..." Ruby was then cut off as she fell down a small pit.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Weiss asks with concern.

"Uh..." Ruby responds "Just fine." She gets out of the pit from some conveniently placed steps.

"Watch were your going next time." Weiss exclaims. The pair then notices some more yaks and goats. They knock them all out and make their way towards two spikes shooting up from the ground.

"I wonder what these are for." Ruby says. To her surprise, some one other then Weiss answers.

"This is a power up. If enough enemies are defeated it will reactivated." Said Zoe, the fairy, who appeared out of nowhere. Once she was done with her explanation she then disappeared back into nowhere.

"Weiss did I just-."

"Yes you saw a fairy I saw it too." Weiss Quickly replies. "Let's get moving."

The two head into a building on their right and inside it's pretty bare with only a few vases and more gems inside, though there was another room to their right. Thy head inside and meet with another man.

"Hey, look what I can do." He says before chanting and causing a block behind him to move up like an elevator. After it comes down, the pair hop on and ride it up to the second floor. When they make it up there is a large gap between the ledge the two are on and the one they need to get to.

"Get ready." Weiss says before summoning a glyph under the pair and launching them towards the ledge they need to go to. They see a room to their right and head to it, only to discover it's the same room they were in when they got in the building except they are on a ledge hanging over it. They spot another ledge across from them with a door leading outside. They launch themselves to said ledge and continue onwards.

"What's with all these gaps?!" Weiss asks clearly tired of launching the pair every two seconds.

"I dunno. I guess the people who live here have ways of flying to where they need to go." Ruby suggests.

"That sounds dumb." Weiss shoots down.

"Eh, just a thought." The pair continue outside to spot another pair of spikes indicating a power up."Or maybe they used the power ups the fairy told us about." Ruby suggests. But Weiss wasn't having any of it.

"Let's just keep moving, I hear their yeti problem nearby." The two incapacitate more goats and then make their way towards a building that houses the yeti. They are then stopped by Ruby.

"Wait! What if once we defeat the yeti the power up will activate." Ruby exclaims

"Ruby, if it does it won't matter. We aren't here to explore the whole area. We're here just to get the talisman." Weiss says

"But Elora also said to collect orbs. This power up might lead to one." Ruby shoots back.

"Very well." Weiss says giving in "We'll meet inside the building the yeti is in." Weiss heads of on her own leaving Ruby standing next to the power up. She walks up to the building which is guarded by another man.

"Even though I'm a vegetarian, I think you should kill that yeti. He's really tough though. In fact, I'm not sure you're up to it." He warns.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Weiss brushes off. She heads inside to face off the yeti. She gets into a battle ready position while the yeti roars at her. Weiss slows her breathing. The yeti stomps once and gets crushed from a part of the roof that fell on top of him.

Meanwhile with Ruby, The power up becomes active radiating all sorts of magical energies.

"Guess Weiss did it." Ruby says to herself before she walks in between the spikes and into the magic stuff. She is then launched into the air towards one of the towers. She lands on one of the floors of said tower and looks down. "Whoa." Ruby says, shocked at how fast the power up was able to launch her so fast without warning. She finds a way inside the current floor she's on and inside she finds the professor that was messing with the orbs earlier. He seemed to be afraid of some ghost looking thing. When she steps inside the room, the ghost retreats out the way she came in.

"Thank you for scaring off that evil spirit, but now it will hide in the statues. If you were to attack all ten statues, I'm sure you would scare it off for good." Thinking that the spirit would cause trouble for the inhabitants later on, Ruby couldn't refuse the mission.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." She says before heading off to find the statues 'I think I remember seeing some statues when Weiss and I came in.' She thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, Weiss was talking with the man who was guarding the outside of the house, they were now inside.

"I thought the yeti was tougher than that." He begins

"As did I." Weiss responds.

"I guess he was all bark, ruff, ruff." He laughs off "Any way, I was just guarding our sacred talisman to make sure the yeti didn't eat it." He says as he hands Weiss the talisman. It looked like a smaller version of some of the statues the passed by. She then inserts it in the guidebook.

"Oh, and could you do me a favor?" the man asks. Since she was currently waiting for Ruby, she couldn't refuse.

"Sure." Weiss answers

"Could you check on the brothers on the ice rink behind this building? Just go through the shattered windows and there will be a path that leads to it."

Meanwhile again, Ruby found all but one of the statues. Maybe the professor miscalculated and there were only nine. She thought. Ruby then decided to go talk with the professor on what to do next.

On the path to the rink Weiss comes across a demonic looking statue. She inspects it closely out of curiosity, but is then startled by the spirit jumping out to scare her. She almost falls off the edge from this. After this, she lightly attacks the statue with myrtnaster which causes the spirit to think she'll attack again. It decides to retreat from the statue and leave Colossus. 'Maybe I can screw with Crash Bandicoot.' The spirit thinks as it heads on its way.

Once Ruby makes it back to the professor, she can see he is looking on some device. He then takes notice of her and speaks.

"Well done uh..."

"Ruby."

"Yes. Well done Ruby you've scared the evil spirit away. Here take this, I borrowed it from the temple, they don't need it." He says before giving Ruby an orb. After this Ruby speeds to find Weiss.

She talks with the guy who was guarding the house that HAD the yeti in it and he informs Ruby that Weiss had gone to check on the people at the ice rink. She thanks him and speeds over to where Weiss is.

"Weiss! I was right!" She exclaims holding out the orb.

"Quite Ruby! And hand that here." She says as she gets out the guidebook. Ruby inserts it in the proper slot and the two continue on. They meet up with another man who is standing beside what looked like a hockey rink.

"Hello, we just came to make sure that everyone over here is okay." Weiss says to him.

"We're doing alright." He says. "Thankfully the yeti did not go anywhere near our area. Speaking of which would you like to try a game of hockey, I'll give you this if you win." He says holding up an orb. Knowing they can't pass up on an orb, they accept. "You have two minutes to score five goals, in the red goal." Less than two minutes later, the pair receive their orb. "Here, have this. If you stare at it too long, you might not see anything."

"Did you actually..." Ruby begins

"No no no no. I did not. Do you want to try one on one?" He asks.

"No thanks. We have to get going." Weiss says. The two thank him and are on their way.

"So how do you think Yang and Blake are doing?" Ruby asks

"I'm sure they're fine." Weiss responds

Meanwhile, in Idol Springs.

"I told you not to use your head while doing that Yang." Blake says helping her teammate off the ground.

"Uh... It seemed like a good Idea at the time. But now I see I should have just punched them all." Yang says as she gets up.

( Sorry if I disappointed you by not writing the hockey section, there really just seem like a point to it at the time.)


	5. Idol Springs

Yang and Blake arrive at Idol Springs Only to find a large wooden creature attacking a worker with a Marshmallow on a stick. Another worker then caught their attention.

"Help! The Idols we were carving have come to life! They've locked us out of our temples and stolen our food." He says

"Don't worry, we'll handle it." Yang says. She then fires her gauntlets, using the recoil to approach the Idol. When she's close enough, she punches the idol while firing another shot into the idols head, taking it out. The worker it was attacking earlier goes up to the door and unlocks the lock, opening it. The pair head inside to discover more idols, with one taking a worker hostage. Yang fights the three idols with shields while Blake handles the hostage. When Blake gets close to the idol it begins swinging its sausage on a stick at her. While not exactly hitting her she could tell he was just trying to send a message to stay away. After one of the idols swings she quickly leaves behind a shadow clone, launches off it, and slashes ant the idol thus saving the hostage. He then opens the next door.

"You wonder how some of these idols come to life?" Yang asks as they pass through

"Maybe one of the workers discovered their semblance and accidently did it." Blake suggests

"I was thinking some guy came along and used his semblance to do it. Some Nomad coming from nowhere just looking to cause trouble." Yang says.

"Maybe." Blake starts. "But that doesn't matter now. All we need to do is save these people and convince them to give us their talisman."

They enter another area to see another idol chasing a worker, while three shield idols stood guard. Same set up as last time, Yang took the shields while Blake brought down the big one. Through the next door was just another Idol chasing a worker. Yang quickly shot him and they moved on. In the next area were two shield idols and one hostage taker. Yang readies her gauntlets while Blake just stands there.

Yang then turns to Blake.

"Blake aren't you gonna get ready?" Yang asks with confusion for why her partner would just stand there.

"Why get ready when I'm already finished." Blake says. Yang turns towards the Idols to find Blake there along with the three idols knocked out and the worker opening the door.

"Can you not start the party without me?" Yang asks

"Next time." Blake says. The two then make their way through the now opened door to meet with the foreman.

"Thank you Yang and Blake." He says

"How do you know our names?" Blake asks.

"Word around Avalar travels pretty fast. It's most likely everyone heard what you did in Glimmer. But anyway, if you ever need a permanent Job, we've got you covered. In the meantime, take this talisman." He then hands Blake the talisman who holds onto it since they don't have the guide book. It looks like an Idol, but without any arms or legs. The portal back to Summer Forest comes out of the ground, but Yang is hesitant to go through.

"We should search for those orbs Elora told us about." She suggests

"Very well." Blake says seeing no harm in it. The pair make their way on an alternate path through the area they were just in by going on a series of ledges. Once the two make it to the other side they see some hula girls dancing on some posts surrounding a rather large idol. They make their way down and see that one of the girls is pinned to a nearby rock.

"Your attacks can't hurt that idol for some reason. No one knows why anything can't hurt it, but maybe if you send the hula girls over here using that speed power up to destroy their posts, they could summon a rain cloud to destroy the idol." She suggests.

"There has got to be a better way to get the others over here without knocking them off their posts." Blake suggests as she begins removing the girl's restraints. She looks over to the speed power up to find Yang already there. "Yang! I said we're not doing that." She calls to her."

"This world works differently from ours, so what she says is probably right." Yang says before heading through the power up, Blazing though all six posts head first until she is tripped from a small ledge.

The hula girls commence their rain dance and blow up the idol with ease. After it's over Blake runs to Yang to see if she's alright. When she gets to her she kneels beside Yang, who is still on the ground.

"I told you not to use your head while doing that Yang." Blake says helping her teammate off the ground.

"Uh... It seemed like a good Idea at the time. But now I see I should have just punched them all." Yang says as she gets up. "And anyway you didn't tell me not to use my head."

"Yeah but I thought you would have figured that out before you did that." Blake shoots back. Right around then the girl from earlier comes up to them and thanks them. She offers them an orb and they accept it. The pair then head back towards the portal.

"Now onto the hard part." Yang says on the way back.

"The what?" Blake asks

"Getting inside the castle." Yang reminds her.

"Oh, I've forgotten about that." Blake says as they head through the portal.

( sorry this one is short, but there really isn't that much to write about when it comes to Idol Springs, but on the bright side this chapter came out earlier right?)


	6. New plans

Blake and Yang exit their portal with the talisman and orb in hand. A minute later Weiss and Ruby exit their portal.

"Were you successful?" Weiss asks.

"We were." Blake says handing the talisman to Weiss.

"And we also brought extra!" Yang says handing her the orb.

"Excellent. We now have now have three talisman and five orbs." Weiss says

"What do you think the orbs do?" Yang asks Ruby

"They probably make a super lazer when you put them together!" Ruby exclaims. Team RWBY then turn to face the castle.

"Now, for the hard part. Getting in." Yang brings up.

"I hate to admit it, but I think we need to ask Money Bags if he has something that can get in." Weiss says. So the four walk toward him.

"Hello Team RWBY. What brings you over here?" He asks upon their approach.

"We were wondering if you had a way for us to get into the castle." Ruby asks.

"I do not, but I believe I have the next best thing." He pulls out four devices. "These are underwater breathing devices. While they may not protect you from getting wet, they will make your time underwater much easier. I could provide them to you for say... a small fee." The team sighs after he says small fee.

"Fine." Ruby says as her other teammates begin pooling their gems which they were also collecting in Colossus, Idol Springs, and this world. They pay him and he gives them the devices. They put them on, and with some hesitation, jump into the lake and eventually make their way inside. Once inside, the team surfaces and then removes their breathing devices.

"Look team, we can complain about that all we want. But, we better get moving considering who knows what the midget is doing in here and the rest of Avalar." Ruby says. Everyone agrees and heads deeper inside the castle, however, they are stopped by a door blocking their path. "Easy." Ruby says as she pushes the button to open it. As it opens, a door behind them closes, blocking the way they've just come out of.

"Well, isn't that a weird system." Yang says. When she turns back around she sees her teammates staring at the room inside. It had elements of the castle structure throughout but in the middle was a small patch of grass and in the middle of that, a large tree. On the walls nearby had two more portals reading, "Sunny Beach." And "Hurricos." "So teams of two again?" Yang asks. Before anyone responds she replies "Great, c'mon Ruby! Let's go!" She exclaims before jumping into Sunny Beach. There is an awkward silence before Ruby shouts.

"Yeah!" before jumping in the portal after her.

"Any idea what was up with that?" Weiss asks Blake who in turn, shakes her head. Weiss sighs before Blake and herself calmly walk into the Hurricos portal.

(Sorry that it took awhile to make this and having it very short. I was kinda busy with my other story and Irl stuff.)


	7. Sunny beach

Ruby and Yang arrive, and they immediately spot two turtles along with some baby turtles.

"Guess they have the talisman." Yang deduces. They both head toward the larger turtle.

"Um... hello, mister turtle." Ruby starts off awkwardly.

"We were wondering if you could give us your talisman to help defeat this Ripto fella." Yang comes in.

"Oh we could certainly do that. However I must ask one favor of you before we give it to you." He says to them

"Uh, sure. What is it?" Ruby asks

"If you could shepherded these baby turtles to the other side of the city, we can give you the talisman." He tells them.

"We will most certainly do that." Ruby says with enthusiasm. The two then go towards the baby turtles and turn to face a gate blocking their path. "I got it." Ruby says noticing a button on the floor. She steps on it and the door opens.

"Good eye sis." Yang calls back to her. Ruby then takes her foot of the button only for the gate to close again.

"Who would make a door system like that?!" Ruby says.

"Easy, sis. I got a solution." Yang says as she pushes one of the turtles onto the buttons. "Come on, good turtle." She says as she gets it onto the button. The gate opens and the baby turtles zoom past them.

"Wait!" Ruby yells as they jump into the pond and swim underwater towards a new area. The two put on their breathing devices and jump in after them. Eventually they surface to a new area, filled with some ducks and some... things in diver outfits. Ruby looks to her left to see one of the ducks swimming towards her with what looked like a spear. She pulls out Crescent Rose, activates it, and slashes the duck all in the span of two seconds. The pair then get out of the water.

"Wanna place bets on if the ducks and diver things are the bad guys?" Yang asks.

"I think we already know that, Yang." Ruby says. The two then quickly take them out and then stop to look at some box with a turtle drawing on the side. "Do you think that these ducks were trying to capture and ship away the baby turtles?" Ruby asks

"I hope not." Yang says. The two couldn't bear to think of what it would be like to be having to be shipped away from their family at such a young age. The pair eventually turn around to see the baby turtles frolicking in front of another door. Yang pushes another nearby turtle onto the button and the two along with the babies finally arrive in a more open and outside area. However it is filled with ducks and diver things. They quickly take them out and meet up with another nearby turtle.

"Hey, is this where we deliver the baby turtles?" Ruby asks.

"It isn't, but you aren't far from it. Any ways, I was going to ask you to help with another matter."

"What is it?" Ruby asks.

"These boxes contain more of our baby turtles inside. They are really strong and hard to break but maybe you can open them and save our babies." He says.

"What a terrible thing to do. Of course we'll help." Ruby says

"Thank you, I'll look after these baby turtle until you are done." He says. The two then head towards one of the boxes they see nearby.

"Well, let's get this started." Yang says before she starts rapidly punching and shooting the boxes but to no avail.

"I guess the turtle was right when he said these things were hard to break." Ruby says slightly disappointed.

"I got an idea." Yang says as she turns toward Ruby. "I can use my semblance to break open the boxes. I just need you to power me up." She says.

"Are you sure Yang?" Ruby asks.

"I'll be fine sis." Yang replies. Ruby then activates Crescent Rose and unleashes a flurry of attacks on her sister. After awhile Yang moves toward the box and punches the entire thing into oblivion, leaving the baby turtles completely fine.

"Come on Yang I think there's more." Ruby exclaims as the two head to another interior with a door and no turtle. Ruby stands on the button while Yang heads inside and completely destroys the box, carrying the baby turtles out of the room when she's finished. The two go to when they last saw the box, under water the first area that they were in, a little up the stairs where they left their baby turtles, and ahead from said stairs underwater. Eventually they meet back with the turtle to take back their babies.

"Thank you for saving the baby turtles. Here, have this ancient watchamajig." He says, handing them an orb.

"Thank you." Ruby tells him before they leave. They go back up the stairs, over a bridge and through another underwater pipe, until they reach another area with a door and a duck blocking their way.

"Let me handle this." Yang says as she walks up to the duck. She upper cuts it sending him flying into the sky since Yang semblance is still active. He doesn't come back down. The pair push another turtle on another ground button and they meet with another turtle.

"Thank you, the turtles will be much safer here." He says. "Here is the talisman as promised." He says handing it to them."

"Thank you mister turtle, now if you excuse us, we must be on our way." Ruby says. As the two head towards the portal Yang starts up.

"You know, I kinda like this place." She says.

"Yah, so do I. The baby turtles are so cute!" Ruby says as the two head into the portal.


	8. Hurricos

Weiss and Blake arrive in Hurricos to find some small looking thing being chased by this large yellow person with a wrench. After awhile the small man runs away from the yellow guys area and takes a minute to breath. Weiss and Blake walk up to him.

"Uh, what was that?" Weiss asked, referring to the chasing.

"Well... We Electrols always have trouble with the gear grinders, but now they've put up barriers around the premise. If you can get the diodes, small light bulb looking things, then you can disable all the barriers. Then we can give you that talisman you're looking for." Weiss was about to mention the talisman until she realized that the Electrol already brought it up and offered to give it to them should they complete their task.

"How did you know we were looking for the talisman?" She asks

"Apparently, word travels fast in Avalar." Blake clarifies.

"Indeed it does Blake, anyway, that diode should be around here somewhere, but my eyesight isn't what it used to be." The Electrol says while looking around.

"Don't worry. We'll deal with that." Weiss says. She turns towards the gear grinder, summons her glyphs and basically pin missiles (Like that thing she did in the white trailer, or the Pokémon move) the gear grinder. Meanwhile Blake scans the ground and eventually finds the diode.

"So, what do we do now?" Blake asks the Electrol

"Once you find the diode, plug it into the empty slot in the barrier frame." He says. Blake complies and the force field shuts down. The two go into the other area and find more gear grinders accompanied by small robots. They take them out, find the next Diodes and move onto the next area. The same thing happens here, except when they get to the next area, they spot an Electrol who appears to be trapped on a cliff.

"Maybe he needs help." Blake suggests, So, Weiss uses her glyphs to get them up there. As he spots them, the Electrol speaks.

"Oh, thank heavens your here. The gear grinders are stealing all our electricity we are producing. But, if you can turn off the generator then they would have nothing left to steal." He says "To get to it, you're going to have to make it across several platforms. Oh, and slow down the large fans so you can easily get onto the blades." Weiss and Blake quickly look at each other then turn their attention back to him.

"How can we slow down the fans?" Weiss asks.

"There are three buttons hidden behind smaller fans below. Hit them all and all three fans will slow." He replies. The two acknowledge and jumped off the small cliff to search for the buttons. Luckily one was nearby and not hard to miss. Weiss uses one of her glyphs to activate it without damaging the small fan in front of it. Eventually, the two searched back into the previous section they had been in, and found two more buttons. Weiss activates them, and then they head back to the Electrol.

"Great!" he says as they make it back to him. "Now the only thing left is to get across all these large jumps."

"Wouldn't you guy make a way to get into your own generator room?" Blake asks.

"We made some stairs on the other side of the building, but they were completely destroyed by the gear grinders. Some of the other Electrols may be trapped inside because of this, but I'm not sure." He replies. They acknowledge this and then begin using Weiss glyphs to hop from place to place until they reached the side of the building, in which they just used Weiss glyphs to run alongside the building. When they make it to the other side they spot another Electrol who congratulates the pair on their progress and then hands then an orb.

Weiss and Blake then continue Hoping from place to place until they end up on the other side of the building in which they use the glyphs to run alongside it again. They meet up with another Electrol who is standing outside the control room.

"The controls for the generator are in that room, but it's awfully noisy in there." He tells them.

"Isn't the generator supposed to be noisy?" Blake asks.

"Well... yeah it's just... I have a fear of loud noises." He says. This was then followed up with eye rolls from the two.

"Don't worry; we'll handle the loud noise." Weiss says as the two walk in. They push a large red button and the whole machine shuts down. They then walk out of the room.

"Thanks! And here, have this orb. It was stuck in between some gears." He says handing them an orb.

"Thank you." Weiss says as she puts it in the Guidebook alongside the other one. She then makes a path of glyphs up the wall to the other side.

"You couldn't have done that to begin with?" Blake asks.

"Quiet you; I didn't know where the control room would be." Weiss shoots back. The two then run up the wall back to their original position to continue their mission. They easily find the last diode and insert it into the last barrier. It deactivates and the two head inside to be greeted by another Electrol.

"Thanks Weiss and Blake. Here's the talisman as promised." He says as he hands the talisman to them; it looks like a simple golden gear. A portal then comes out of the ground behind him, the two then head towards it.

"To be honest, I have no idea how they run these generators here when they have... so much going on." Weiss says.

"What do you mean?" Blake asks

"If there are more like the guy who is afraid of noises, then they really should look into another line of work. Weiss replies

"Maybe." Blake says as they enter the portal.


	9. Door logic

Back in the Summer Forest home world, both teams return with the talismans and orbs they've collected.

"So, only 8 talismans to collect then." Yang asks

"Affirmative." Weiss replies. The team looks toward the right to the portals to see some stairs leading to two separate doors. "Only question is, which one leads to the next portals? I mean, it could possibly be both. But, It could also only be one and the other one leads to some sort of recreational area, or something."

"Well, since most people say the right way is to the right and most of the time their wrong, that means we should go left!" Ruby plans aloud.

"That is some terrible logic." Weiss states.

"Well, why not explore it anyway considering that we might have to explore it some time anyway." Yang says. Weiss reluctantly agrees and the four go into the door. They pass through a short hall which ends in another room bearing an inactive portal.

"Great, now one of the worlds is out of order." Yang says

"Possibly, but it could also be another portal that professor was working on, or a completely irrelevant side mission." Blake says.

"Wait, what did you say that last part was?" Yang asks.

"Uh, never mind, point is there are more doors ahead." Blake says, pulling their attention towards the larger than normal door. The team presses the button to open it, and open it does, only for the team to see another door past the first door they were at, close to hide what looked like another orb. And, there was no button to open this door while inside.

"Great, we can't get that orb because of someone who decided to program these doors this way." Ruby says frustrated.

"Easy sis, doors aren't programmed. And besides, why not just close the first door while people are inside so the second door can open up and said people can get the orb, its kinda unnecessarily complicated in words, but simple in doing it." Yang says. Ruby takes a moment to soak all this in before she Ruby speeds back to the button and pushes on it.

"Let me know how you do!" Ruby yells back as the door is closing.

"Did she just lock us in here?" Blake asks.

"Oh she didn't mean it to be offensive or anything like that; she just wants us to get that." Yang says pointing to the orb in which they see Weiss currently placing in the guidebook.

"She could have given us a warning though." Weiss says walking back towards the others. After about fifteen more seconds Ruby opens the door.

"Did you get it?" She asks innocently.

"Yes, we've got it, but next time you lock us in a room, give us some warning next time." Weiss exclaims.

"Sorry." Ruby says sheepishly.

"Well either way there is no talisman on this path, so we may have to explore the other path." Blake brings up.

"Very well." Weiss says as they head back the way they've came and then take the right turn they were supposed to. After the short hallway, the team find themselves in a much larger room which seemed to have the majority walled off with the 'big wonder' himself Money Bags, standing guard. Seeing no other way to get past him, the team goes to... negotiate with him.

"Ah team RWBY, I've heard of the lovely work you've done liberating most of Avalar from Ripto's rage." He says upon their approach. "There is another world behind this wall for you to liberate. However, I forgot how to bring it down. Perhaps if I am payed some more gems, I can remember how to open it." He says. This is followed by eye rolls from all members of team RWBY. 'He isn't even trying to be discrete' they all think.

"Fine!" They all say in unison and then start scooping gems out of their bags and giving them to him. Money Bags then pushes a whit button on the wall and it comes down.

"Let me know how you do, I'll be in their getting some stuff for my move to Autumn Plains." he says hoping in the portal.

"Did we just pay him for him to let himself in?" Blake asks.

"No! We payed to get ourselves in to get to that other world." Ruby says

"Aquaria Towers." Weiss reads the writing atop the portal. "Sound like this world is entirely underwater." She says while looking in the dark blue atmosphere inside the portal."

"So, who's going in?" Ruby asks.

"Not me." Yang says "I don't want the salt water to ruin my hair more than it already has today."

"I would just rather not." Weiss says.

"Uh... no comment as to why not." Blake replies. 'Its cause you're half cat isn't it.' Ruby thinks.

"Alright then, I shall take on this solo mission!" Ruby exclaims before jumping in the portal.

"Ruby wait!" Yang exclaims but it's too late. "Well someone has to go after her so who should it be." She then says turning towards her two teammates. No one raises their hand or pipes up or anything. "Very well. I guess we'll all go in." She then suggests. The three line up to run into the portal. "Alright, let's go help Ruby!" Yang exclaims. No one moves. "Uh, that implies going into the portal."

"Yea, kinda working on that." Blake says, still completely unmoving.

"Besides, Ruby can handle herself until we make it in the portal." Weiss suggests.

Thus Yang sighs in defeat.


	10. Aquaria Towers

Ruby arrives in Aquaria towers to find it, not completely filled with water like she thought. She easily spots a seahorse sitting on the ground and goes to talk o him.

"So... what's going on here?" She says in attempt to start a conversation while also noticing one of the things she saw in Sunny beach, nearby.

"These... things took away all our water. We no longer have a way to move around until its back." He says to Ruby. "But if you were to activate the switches they're guarding, we'd be might grateful."

"I'll handle it mister seahorse!" Ruby says before speeding away. The Sunny beach thing takes notice and readies his electro rod to fight. Needless to say he didn't last long. Ruby collects all the gems and deals with some stubborn crabs in the area, before she prepares her breathing device and then hits the button. A lid opens on the ceiling of the place and water rushes in. Ruby expected the whole room to fill up but it only went about half ways. She however, sees a route to another room and she swims in, using Crescent Rose to boost her speed.

When she gets into the next area, it is also unfilled with water, and has more guards and crabs in it. However, she takes them out and collects all the gems in the area using her semblance to get it over with quickly, before pressing the nest button and allowing the room to fill with water. It only filled about 6/8ths of the room but it was just enough to get atop another platform, swim through a hole on said platform, and then surface only to come face to face with Money Bags. Ruby takes her breathing device off.

"Uh what? Money Bags? I thought I just saw you outside the portal?" She says upon removing the device.

"In case you didn't notice. I can travel through portals too. But any way, enough about me. I have a deal for you, Ruby was it? If you provide me with a small fee, I can guarantee you safe passage through the metal sharks, they're quite indestructible you know." Money Bags says.

"What's to stop me from defeating the sharks without paying you? I'm pretty sure nothing is indestructible." Ruby says.

"Yes well, they are in quite large numbers down there." Money Bags says "And it doesn't help that you have to fight them under water, which, I'm sure, they do on a daily basis." Ruby begins thinking about it, before reaching into her bag and pulling out enough gems to equal 100 Avalar currency. "Thank you Miss Ruby. Good to see someone who prioritises safety, and paying me. Any ways, hop into this submarine and it will take you to the other end of this shark pit." Money Bags replies.

Ruby hops in.

"This is shark proof. Right?" Ruby asks.

"Completely." Money Bags answers. Ruby gets all the way in, and closes the top hatch. The submarine dives into the water and cruses past the sharks and arrives at the other side of their hole. Ruby quickly jumps out and attacks all the crabs and electro pole wielding things, and collects all the gems in the area in a timely manner.

"If I keep going at this speed, I should clear this whole world out, with no problem." Ruby says to herself as she puts on her breathing device. Once she's done, she hits the button and the entire room fills up with water. Ruby spies a door way she can now access and heads though it only to find it leads to the first area she was in when she first arrived in the world. However, she notices a platform that would have been behind her when she talked with the fist sea horse. She heads over to it to find another sea horse with the talisman, beside the portal.

"Thank you for freeing us from the clutches of those armoured things. Take this talisman as a reward." He says as he hands Ruby the talisman. Ruby gives him a thumbs up, since she can't actually talk with the device on and while underwater, and heads into the portal.

Meanwhile in Summer Forest. The three remaining members of team RWBY are still standing in front of the portal.

"Okay, forget this." Yang says as she walks right up to the portal. "I'll go help Ru-." She is cut of when Ruby flies through the portal knocking her sister over.

"Ha! Mission accomplished!" Ruby exclaims as she hold up the talisman.

"I guess that works." Weiss says, taking the talisman from her.

"Ah Ruby, You got me all wet!" Yang exclaims.

"Sorry sis." Ruby simply replies.

"Now if you're done, I have found a new path." Blake says pointing toward a path beside the one they came in. "It most likely leads us to the next world." She deduces

"Great!" Ruby exclaims "Team RWBY, onwards!"


	11. Crush

The four head down the newly discovered path to find Elora standing in front of a closed door.

"You've collected the six talisman in this home world, now you can face Ripto and one of his minions, Crush!" She says upon seeing them.

"I thought you said we needed 14 talismans to fight the midget." Yang says bluntly.

"Well, yes but, Ripto is blocking the portals to the next home world, Autumn Plains. You will have to fight him if you wish to continue further." Elora tells them.

"Alright, team! Let's go take down this bad guy!" Ruby exclaims.

"Are they just though this door?" Weiss asks.

"Through the door and down the hole you will find them waiting." Elora replies. She then opens the door to reveal a small empty room with a hole in the middle. "If it helps, I can capture some sheep and throw them down there to help." Everyone stares at her as if she's crazy.

"Uh... that won't be necessary." Weiss says. The team then jumps down the hole and begins falling.

"Uh, wait. What's going to stop our fall?" Blake asks. Her other team members realize this and brace for impact. However, when they hit the ground their auras absorb no damage.

"It's almost as if its magic." Ruby says.

"What's magic? The hole or the floor?" Yang asks. The team's attention is then diverted to the big blue monster, Crush. Behind him, they spot Ripto on an overlook.

"Alright team RWBY, let's take em down!" Ruby exclaims. Yang fires a shot off at Crush only for a force field to form around him and deflect the shot.

"He's got an aura!?" Yang exclaims.

"No, I think its something different." Weiss calls out to her. Crush then roars at the team causing them to get into defensive positions. Crush then jumps, causing an electrical wave to be sent out towards team RWBY. They get hit and it sweeps them off their feet. They attempt to get up only to be hit with a second blast. Ruby then sees Crush's force field go down. He then moves to another small blue platform and the shield comes up.

"I have an idea!" Ruby calls out.

"What's your plan?" Blake calls out to her before she jumps over a shock wave.

"Just wait and see." Ruby says before, again, jumping over a shockwave. Crush then lowers his force field and begins moving towards another platform. While he's walking their, Ruby turns Crescent Rose into rifle form and fires on Crush. It hits which in turn angers Crush. He then starts smashing around his club until a small pile of boulders crash onto him.

"Well, that worked out better than I thought it would." Ruby says to herself.

"I get it, we fire after he's done attacking. Unless he changes his strategy." Weiss says aloud. The team then repeat Ruby's plan and it works. Then, The small platforms change colour to red. Crush takes position and fires. Yang expects there to be another wave, but she is hit by a fire ball mid jump causing her to go flying across the room. Blake attempts to see if hitting him out of his force field will still work and it does. The team continue this continues string, even when the platforms get multi coloured, until when Weiss hits him he starts charging at her. Not expecting this, she instinctively runs. He chases her for about ten seconds until he tries to crush her with his club, though ultimately failing causing more boulders to fall upon him.

This goes on awhile until, on another chase he misses Ruby and the boulders coming down on him completely bury him.

"NO! Crush!" Ripto yells. "You may have been able to defeat that simpleton, but Gulp will be more than a match for the four of you."

"Bring em on Shorty!" Yang yells. "I could have come up with something better, but he's really not worth it." She then whispers to her team.

"Yang!" Weiss whisper/yells at her. "I don't know if you noticed, but that battle really took a tole on our auras. I'm not sure we can face another monster in this state." Gulp then holds up the door behind Ripto.

"Yes, destroy them, and make sure it's painful." Ripto says to Gulp. However, it looks like the ceiling is going to collapse in on itself. "Gulp get me out of here!" He exclaims but before he leaves he turns towards team RWBY. "So long." He says before hopping on Gulps back and making his getaway.

When Ripto leaves the ceiling stops coming down and the guidebook begins glowing. Meanwhile outside, the flags Ripto put up have been changed to their original design.

Elora comes up to the group.

"Good job on defeating Crush! This portal here will take you to Autumn Plains. There will also be a similar one in Autumn Plains that will take you back her." She says.

"Thanks Elora." Ruby says. "But if you don't mind, we're just gonna rest here for a bit."


	12. Autumn Plains

After awhile, the team decides they are ready to continue the fight against Ripto, so they head what Elora described as a whirlwind lift, which took them up the hole they jumped down into.

"I don't see why they couldn't just put in an elevator or stairs instead of having to just jump down a hole and having magic carry us back up." Weiss says as they ascend.

"Oh come on Weiss! It's not every day we get to ride on magic!" Ruby says still upbeat. They finally reach the top to find Elora waiting for them.

"I take it you are fully rested?" She asks them.

"You bet." Yang replies

"Glad to hear it." Elora says. She then gestures to some new type of portal beside her. "You have completely liberated Summer Forest, but Ripto now seems to be on his way to Autumn Plains. You can take this portal to reach it."

"So we just stand on the platform?" Blake asks

"Affirmative." Elora confirms. The team each head through the home world portal o then find themselves outside again in front of a new castle. A few moments pass of the team admiring to beauty of the world until they hear Money bags scream and them seeing him fall off the side of the castle. A few seconds after and Ripto's flags overtake to castles originals." The team looks toward each other in silent understanding.

"To the portals again?" Ruby asks. The team nods.

"How should we do teams then?" Yang asks.

"We should go with the teammates we haven't gone to a world together yet!" Ruby suggests. Her team mates stare at her blankly.

"Blake and I will go to that one." Ruby says pointing towards a portal titled "Skelos Badlands" "And Yang and Weiss will go to that one." She says than pointing at a portal titled "Crystal Glacier."

"Well, that could work out." Blake agrees.

"Very well. We'll meet back here once we have the Talismans." Weiss says before walking off with Yang.

(While I did say this was on Hiatus, and while that is still true, I needed to get this short chapter out in celebration of the Reignited trilogy. So... I dunno, what do you say in this instance? Have fun with Reignited or somthing.)


	13. Crystal Glacier

Weiss and Yang arrive in Crystal Glacier to find three men in coats completley incased in ice blocks.

"We better not stay here for long in this cold." Weiss sudgests.

"Did I hear that correctly? The ice queen is cold?" Yang asks in a sort of mock tone. Weiss responds with a hmph and proceeds to use her semblance along with her fire dust to melt the trapped three.

"Thank you for realeasing us." one says as he is realeased.

"Your welcome. You would'nt happen to have a talisman on you would you?" Weiss asks.

"I think our shamen had it, along with our tickets to the hockey game. The ice wizards have him trapped in our village, if you could free him, we would be plenty grateful." he responds.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it." Yang assures them.

"We'll help you get to the other side of this chasm using this catapult." he says motioning to said catapult.

"No thank you, we have our own way of getting across." Weiss politelly declines.

"I dunno, sounds fun!" Yang exclaims hoping onto the catapult. Two of the (Lets just call them eskimos) lift the third eskimo up onto the other side of the catapult, launching Yang to the other side. She punchs what she assumes is an ice wizard upon her way down, completely oblitiorating him. Weiss sighs at this as she uses her glyphs as platforms to hop to the other side of the chasm.

Eventually the two defeat the ice wizards in the area and unfreeze all the eskimos.

"Hey thanks!" one exclaims as he is freed. "We'll help you get to the village." he says while the other three recently unfrozen eskimos use their spears as little jump points for Weiss and Yang to hop up into the small tunnel leading to their village.

"Maybe you were right earlier." Yang starts to shiver. "We should finish this quickly." As they are walking, what originally looked like an icicle coming up from the ground, pops up to reveal itsel to be a creature with said icicle being a large horn it uses to charge at the pair. Weiss sumons a glyph which blocks the creature from getting to them, while Yang moves up and punches him off the ground.

"What will this world have next." Weiss unamusedly asks herself. They come accross more of the creatures and easily defeat them whist making it throught the small village, until they run into Money Bags.

"Hello there girls. I could arrange for you to cross this bridge for, a small fee." he says apon seeing them.

"Nope, were good." Yang says bluntly.

"Surely you know that accross this bridge is where the shamens hut lies. It is also where he is being kept prisioner." Money Bags claims.

"We know we just have our own method of crossing." Weiss says before making some glyph platforms for the two to use to hop accross.

"Thats good!" Money Bags yells over to them as they do so, but with some disapointment in his voice. "I uh, admire such creativity and... problem solving. Anyways, its getting cold here so im just gonna go... somewhere else."

As Weiss and Yang approach the other side, they notice the same icicles from earlier along with more ice wizards and frozen villagers. They dispatch all the enemys and free all the eskimos with out problem.

"Thank you for freeing us." he thanks the two. "Stand back, we have a plan to free the shamen." he indicates the large snowball sitting atop a slide."

"I can handle this." Yang says as she walks towards the large boulder.

"Uh, don't worry we can get it." the eskimo calls out to Yang with no luck. She walks up and around the boulder and puchs it down the slide with no effort. The eskimos were amazed as it would take a lot of effort to push that thing with even two of them on the job. The boulder roles down the slide and into the shamens house, completely destroying the cadged doors and filling the house with the snow from the boulder.

"Ow." the shamen just replies. He turns to Yang "You could have found a better way to get me out, rather than rolling a two ton snowball onto my head." he angrily says to her. Yang fells bad about herself over this. 'I thought the snowball would only destroy the cadged up door ,not make a mess of the place and hurt the guy we're trying to save.' she thinks to herself "However, you did help free my people from the ice wizards so you can have this thing." he gives the talisman to them. "I traded some hockey tickets for it." he adds on.

'Those guys are gonna be pissed.' Yang thinks to herself after the shamen says the last bit. The talisman looked like a ball of ice with multiple ice spikes coming from it. Weiss places it in the guide book appon reciving it. After she does so, the portal to Autumn Plains comes from the ground and the two enter it.

"Sorry." Yang apolagises before entering. 2 seconds after the pair leaves one of the eskimos enters the shamens house.

"What time is the hockey game again?" he asks.

"Hockey game?" the shamen says to himself. 'Oh, Right...'

(Yes im back at writing this story again. Reignited and vol 6 was great... thats all. we'll see Blake and Ruby in Skelos Badlands next so not much to say)


	14. Skelos Badlands

Ruby and Blake arrive in Skelos Badlands to find what looked like a caveman waiting for them.

"Hello." he greets. "I hear your pretty tough. I bet my cousin Glug you wouldn't be able to make it across the badlands with out getting singed. He has our talisman waiting for you, if you make it to him."

"Sounds easy enough." Ruby declares.

"Oh, and while your at it, we would appreciate it if you could help us with a trouble." he adds motioning to the fire golems and the flying saber tooth cat... things.

"We'll get on it." Blake says before the two ready their weapons and charge in to help two cave men currently being attacked by a flying saber tooth cat (we'll just call them fly cats) and a fire golem. Ruby charges at the fire golem until Crescent Rose connects with the golems body. The body is destroyed while the head flies and falls into the lava below.

Blake jumps into the air, using a shadow clone to boost her further up to attack the fly cat. He is easily defeated. The two regroup after this.

"I think I saw their village up ahead." Ruby says to her.

"We should check if they need help." Blake sugests before the two run off toward the village, fighting more golems along the way. They eventually come into contact with another caveman guarding the bridge to the village.

"Help! Our village is being over run by lava lizards. Can you get rid of them before they eat everyone in the village?" he asks them.

"You can count on us!" Ruby exclaims.

"Great, Ill lower the bridge for you." he relies before doing so.

Ruby and Blake rush towards the village just as the lava lizard eggs begin to hatch. Blake fires Gambol Shround in its gun for on the first to hatch before Ruby speeds past her and deals with more hatched lava lizards on the other side of the village. The experiance was like fighting grimm, except for the fact the Lava lizards diden't fight back as they were only focused on chasing the villagers.

Once all of the Lizards were disposed of, the pair meet back with the cave man who assigned them the task.

"Well done, grasshopper. Take this shiny thing to aid in your journey." he says handing them an orb. Once Ruby takes the orb he looks to the sky amd notices somthing is very wrong.

"Uh oh, It looks like more lizard eggs are dropping down." he says pointing towards some tyridactals carrying lava lizard eggs towards the village. Ruby hands the orb over to Blake.

"I've got this." she says before she speeds off into the village, jumping onto a villagers house, and shoots all the tyridactals out of the sky with her sniper rifle before they had a chance to reach the village. After this she speeds back to the two.

"Thank you for helping us again! You deserve another shiny thing. I was going to use it as a night light." the cave man says before handing them another orb. As Ruby takes it she digs into her pocket and pulls out a small flashlight and then hands it over to the caveman.

"That should be a good night light. Just push the button at the bottem to turn it on." she says to him. He does so and begins to look at it amazed.

"Thank you." he says before running off into the village to show everyone else the amazing flash light. Blake smiles at Ruby kindness before the two head back to their original objective.

The two head inside the skull (pun not intended) of some very large creature. there they proceed going towards the other side, only coming accross two more fire golems and defeating them quickly. Upon reaching the end of the tunnel the pair notice they are now in a lava rich envionment and would have to jump across some rock platforms to get to where they need to go.

"I think he is who we're supposed to meet up with." Ruby says pointing towards a cave man standing across the area of lava from their point.

"The bad lands are smaller than I expected then." Blake says aloud. The two hop across the rocks while shooting some fly cats on the way. They eventually reach the cave man.

"Excuse me, are you Glug?" Blake asks, remembering what the other caveman called his cousin.

"Oh? No, Glugs over there." he says pointing towards another cave man setting up a banner next to a portal.

"Thank you!" Ruby waves off as the two make their way towards him. A few second after they leave the remaining caveman stares off into the distance before saying to himself.

"I think Im forgeting somthing, but I dunno. I seem to get that feeling all the time." Once he notices their approach, Glug greets Blake and Ruby.

"Excelent. I knew you would make it through the badlands. Take this Talisman for helping me out." he says handing what appeared to be a golden bone to Blake. The two give him a nod before heading through the portal.

(Quick question; who should go to breeze harbor and who should go to Zephyr? Im thinking maybe Ruby and Weiss to Breeze harbor but im not sure. Let me know who you think should go where.)


	15. Hastening the process

The pairs emerge from their portals and meet up with each other in the middle of the distanc between the two portals almost immedietly. Weiss takes out the guide book and starts placing the items the group has collected in their designated slots.

"Aw what, you got two orbs." Yang notes apon noticing the pair handing them to Weiss.

"Heh, no luck sis?" Ruby asks confident she already knows the awnser. All Yang does is stick her tongue out in response.

"Alright enough." Weiss says as she closses the book. "We need to get those talismans."

"Geez, whats the hurry?" Yang asks

"With what we've seen so far, this Avalar unsettles me. Who knows what we could run into next, more magic that dosen't make any sense, robots that turn into whatever, going into space. I don't think we are ready for any of those."

"We've delt with it so far." Ruby brings up.

"Yes but that dosen't justify that we will be able to handle what whatever is next."

Blake puts her hand to Weiss's shoulder "I understand your unease. but if we just go faster we will just burn ourselves out. Besides, if their were other worlds, and now we know there are, did you expect them to be exactly the same as Remnant?" she asks.

Weiss looks down, with out an answer. "Yeah, your right." she just replies.

"You and Ruby can go over to that portal over their." Yang says pointing toward a portal labled "Breeze Harbor" "Blake and I will go talk to Money Bags over their and see if he knows where another portal is. Besides in this state, I know you just cant bear him." Yang attempts to cheer Weiss up with one of her terrible puns.

"Weiss and I will be going now." Ruby says, not wanting to have to sit through her sisters terrible puns. The two head toward the portal while Blake and Yang go towards Money Bags who is on some elevated platform.

"He will probably try to sell somthing to us or make us pay to get into one of the worlds." Blake brings up on the way there.

"I know, but at least we can pay for it with all the gems lying around." Yang replies. "Speaking of, why are there gems lying around. Like, isen't anyone other than us gonna pick them up."

"And more so why do they only seem to be valubale to the gem cutters and Money Bags?" Blake adds.

"Its like we are in some sort of video game." Yang says.

"Except all the video games on remnant are 2d." Blake brings up.

"Just a thought." Yang defends as they approach Money Bags.

"Ah, you girls must be looking for another world, yes. Well legend has it that there is a portal to Zephyr here, and legend also has it that I know how to activate it. Furthermore, as I recal, the legend also mention I activate it for... a small fee." Money Bags exclaims apon their arrival.

"Sure it does buddy." Yang says, giving him the required gems. With that, Money Bags pushs a button on the pillar thats nearest to him. When he does so, a portal rises and it activates. The pair immidetlty enter it.


	16. Breeze Harbor

Ruby and Weiss arrive at Breeze Harbor to find themselves stunned at the multiple planets in very visable view.

"See Weiss! Way may find some bad things in Avalar, but their will always be beautiful things like this view." Ruby exclaims.

The two eventually turn to a humanoid pelican motioning for them to come to him. They do so and upon jumping over to him he greets them.

"Please excuse the mess, we are currently suffering from a land bluber infestation. First they put out the fires for our boilers, and now they've shut down our ship too. If you could help us out, we would gladly give you our talisman." he says to them.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it." Weiss assures him.

"If you stoke up the fires from the boilers, I'm sure you could make your way to the ship." the pelican informs them. With that the pair head off to deal with the invasion. They find the first fire pit for the first boiler guarded by some land blubbers in buckets. Ruby eliminates them with her scythe while Weiss uses her semblance and fire dust to light the fire for the boiler. A fan turns on and begins blowing air upwards.

"Come on, Weiss!" Ruby exclaims motioning to get on the fan to get them over a wall and to the next area

"Ruby, that isen't going to take us up." Weiss responds only to be suprised to see Ruby using the fan to ascend up to the top of the wall.

"Diffrent world, remember Weiss." Ruby calls out to her. Eventually Weiss follows Ruby up the wall to find more land blubbers guarding another firepit. They also took note of a flying mine with a face. Ruby fires a shot from Crescent Rose which hits a large land blubber with a hose, knocking him out. Weiss takes out a few bucket blubbers while heading towards the next fire pit.

"If only this place had dust, I'm sure these machines would be more effecient." Weiss says while lighting the next fire.

"Well, they're doing the best with what they have." Ruby brings up still enthusiastic as ever. As the steam from the fire heads up into the boiler, the lake rises to a level where one could swim across and be able to pull themselves out at the other side.

"We have to swim again." Ruby says disapointedly

"Of coarse not." Weiss says before freezing a path to the other side.

"I always knew by bff had my back." Ruby chimes.

"No." Weiss bluntly states before walking onto the ice path with Ruby following her. They approach an area similar to the last, and so they deal with it the same. As Weiss has finished making the fire, a bucket blubber comes out of no where and spits into the fire, putting it out. As it is laughing at the girls Ruby pulls off a head shot on him.

"I was wondering what kind of danger these guys would be." Ruby says "Turns out they really arn't that theating."

"Better for them to be a nussiance than a real problem." Weiss says as she gets the fire going again. This turns on two air ships which begin to make trips to the next area and back. Ruby and Weiss hop on one as it passes by.

"I wonder how they managed to do this without gravity dust." Ruby says aloud.

"I'm sure if we found out it woulden't make any sense to us." Weiss responds "Lets just say its magic because for some reason, it exists here."

"Why do you have such a hard time beliving in magic.?" Ruby asks.

"Why don't you. It just can't exist is all I know, or rather it shoulden't exist." Weiss responds. At this point the pair arrive at the next area and hop off their airship. The two fight more land blubber before starting another fire.

"Where to now." Weiss asks looking around for anywhere else they can go.

"I think we use that to get on the airship." Ruby says pointing at what appeared to be a catapult.

"There has to me a more effective way of getting on the airship." Weiss thinks aloud as she walks towards Ruby.

"Oh come on Weiss, no need to complain about everything." Ruby says as she steps on the launch platform.

"I suppose I have been critiquing this place alot." Weiss says to herself, following Ruby onto the launch platform. With out warning, the two are launched onto the airship with Ruby getting her bearings mid air and landing on her feet. Weiss was able to follow Ruby last minute. "But I have to say, they need some sort of warning for that catapult."

"Yah, they do." Ruby agrees. The two make their way around the ship, defeating all the land blubbers they can find before lighting the boilers, causing it to rise up to be level with a nearby by platform with another one of the pelicans on it.

"Wait if the ship needed the fires to activate, how was it flying before we got here." Ruby wonders aloud.

"Thats actually a pretty good question." Weiss simply replys as the two head towards the pelican.

"Thanks for getting our ship fired up Ruby, Weiss. Take this talisman as a token of our graditude." he says giving them the anchor shapped talisman.

"Thank you." Weiss says to him as she recives it. With that the two head to the portal stationed beside him.

"You never asked him all those questions you had." Ruby brings up on their way there.

"No need. We won't be staying here, and we likely won't be coming back." Weiss says. Ruby feels some sort of sadness in her as Weiss said that. Even though she hasen't been to these worlds long, she for some reason feels like she'll miss them.

(I know what your going to ask. What! no orb challenges! but you could have easily have integrated them in. Well I ,for some reason, thought writing this chapter would be long and difficult and I diden't really want to use up more of my time for some side quests. Besides, I really coulden't write the trolly side quest with out it coming out worse than the hockey side quest I wrote. but anyway, up next is Zephyr and just so you know, I likely won't do any side quests from it either seeing as how detached from the level in question they are.)


	17. Zephyr

Blake and Yang arrive in Zephyr to see a full on fire fight between some slugs (land blubbers) and some birds.

"Looks like we have a situation here, the Breeze builders have us pinned down and we're waiting for a volenteer to blow up their muntions building." The most decorated land blubber says before turning towards Yang and Blake. "Looks like your it." he says to them.

"What! we're not taking a side in this war!" Blake tells him, not wanting to get involved.

"Our corporal has the talisman and has gone ahead to the munitions building, if you want it like I've heard, then I suggest you help us." The corrnel retorts.

"He might be onto somthing Blake. Besides, the birds are attacking them. So at the very least we are just defending their home. Also he says we have to blow up a munitions building meaning just taking away their explosivs and all that.." Yang attempts to convince Blake.

"Fine." Blake reluctantly agrees.

"One of our sergeants is up ahead. He can show you the way." the corrnel says before turning his attention back to the battle at hand. With that, Blake and Yang begin running across the field dodgeing arial bombardments as well as ground troops firing missles at them. Eventually , they reach the other end of the field to see the sergeant firing a cannon at bird. The two approach him as he continues fire, missing all his shot.

"Dang cannon won't work for me." he says upon their approach. "Think you can blast that bird soldier? Come up here and give it a try." Yang steps up, onto the turret and prepeares to fire when the bird is caught by Gambol Shroud and forced to the ground, the impact knocking the bird unconscious. "That works too. Anyway, the muntions building is just in a canyon beside this field. You can pass through this building to get to it." He tells them.

"Thanks." Yang says before blasting the door open with the cannon.

"We could have just opened the door considering its not locked or anything, but that works." The sergeant says to them. Regardless, the two head inside the building to find some bird soldiers inside. Blake sighs as she pulls out her sheathed Gambol Shroud and Yang readys her guantlets. The two make it through the building, knocking out any bird soldiers in their path. When reaching the end, they find themselves on a platform over looking the canyon. Yang jumps unto another cannon nearby and fires at the door to another building adjacent to them. Blake uses Gambol Shroud to grapple to the other side while Yang uses her guns recoil to make the jump.

"I think the munitions building is up ahead." Yang states as she dodges a rolling tnt.

"I hope so." Blake says before leaping at the bird and knocking him out. The two then head unto another section of the structure where another bird is rolling tnt crates at them. Yang knocks him out quickly before the two continue on to find two more birds, one rolling tnt dispite not seeing the pair.

"Brian, stop. You've had enough fun with your barrels." They overhear one talking to the other.

"But its fun." Brian simply replys.

"Kyles over there, you might accidently hit him." the first one says.

"Oh, come on Ian. No one is getting hit." Brain retorts. With that before they know what hit them, a sheathed Gambol Shroud knocks them out. The pair see a tower overfilling with tnt off to the side.

"I know that is supposed to be the munitions building, but that is an unnesseasry amount of explosive." Yang points out.

"It will just make this easier." Blake states motioning for Yang to use the cannon.

"Alright!" Yang exclaims before getting onto the cannon and firing at the building. The explosion completly removes the walls and the ceiling, while strangly enough, keeps the floor intact. The two see a land blubber on said floor and rush over to him whist avoiding more arial bombings.

"Are you okay!" Blake asks him as they approach.

"Yah, that was a big explosion. Good thing I had my helmet. Anyway, the corrnel want me to give you this." he says handing them a ruby in the shape of a cherry bomb. Yang takes it and the two head into the portal nearby.

(It would be greatly appriciated if you leave behind a review of any kind, good or bad. It lets me know that there is still some intrest in this fic aswell as letting me know what I can keep and what I can inprove upon.)


	18. Assigning teams for the forth time

At this point, team RWBY was already familier with the formula of spliting off. The team would reconvine after their missions, store the talisman, and orbs if they had any, and then find the next place to go. So they did that. The team approaches the side of the castle to find Money Bags once again.

"Well well, I bet some rich girls like you four would be willing to cash in a few gems to learn how to climb would you." Money Bags asks them while motioning to the wall with ladder bars behind him. He only recives looks from the whole team meaning 'are you serious.'

"Nope." Ruby bluntly states.

"Well then, I guess you won't be able to continue farther." he says to them. "This is the only way into the castle."

"I'm sure we'll find a way." Yang says sarcastically before climbing up the wall ladder.

"Wait a minute, you can't do that." Money Bags exclaims as Blake follows Yang.

"And why not? This is a public castle am I right." Weiss says before climbing up the later. Money Bags just looks down in defeat as Ruby follows. He then takes out a book and begins to look through it.

"I think I may be out of date." he says to himself as he closes it and then tosses it away.

RWBY finds themselves at the entrance to the castle after climbing a multitude of ladders. There, they easily spot another portal named Scorch.

"Yang and I can take this one. You two go on ahead." Ruby says to Weiss and Blake.

"Are you sure thats the best idea?" Weiss asks. Ruby only responds with a smile and a nod before running into the portal with Yang.

The two remaining members of RWBY go down a staircase to find another portal tittled Fracture Hills.

"I guess this is our next location." Blake states.

"I suppose." Weiss simply states before walking into the portal along with Blake.


	19. Scorch

Ruby and Yang arrive in Scorch to find them selves to be infront of a fortress in the middle of no where in the dessert.

"I guess this could be worse." Yang says. The pair notice a small girl standing infront of them, waiting to say somthing.

"Oh, hi who are you?" Ruby attempts to comunicate.

"Hewwo, I'm Greta." The girl speaks "My bwother, Handel and I were sent here to to bwow up dis castle here. But Handel got caught by the evil soldiers and I'm stuck out you help us?"

"Of coarse. We won't rest until your brother is safe with you." Ruby declares.

"Thank you. To open the secewity doors, push the button in the small woom with the flag." Greta advises. The two run into the small area taking out the two evil soldiers. Ruby speeds over and pushs the button in the small room. With that, the flag is raised and the door opens.

"Uh, that could be bad." Ruby states.

"How so?" Yang asks.

"The flag may have notified every one else that we are here." Ruby answers.

"Trust me sis, it won't make a diffrence if they know we're coming." Yang retorts. The two jump down to a lower level only to find the two camels there ready to attack them.

"Whats up with the wildlife here?" Yang asks as she dodges a head bash from one of the camels.

"I don't know. The goats in Colossus were like this too." Ruby exclaims as she ducks under a head bash from the other camel. While she is down she spins a 360, hooking Crescent Rose to the camels feet, and tripping it. As the first camel attempts to head bash Yang again, she knocks it out with a punch to the head. The two advance to the door to find another evil soldier armed with a slingshot gun standing guard. He loads his gun... and then he's shot in the head from Rubys sniper rifle. The pair move to the next area where loads more soldiers are standing. They all immidietly take notice of their prescence and begin attacking in their own ways. The sling gun soldiers fire their guns while the soldiers holding the swords began moving in closer. Yang blocks all the projectiles fired using her aura, and then immiditly anihalates all the sword soldiers in one punch. Ruby, meanwhile, begins returning fire to the ranged soldiers and quickly eliminates them before they have a chance to reload.

"Small difficulty increase, but that was still nothing." Yang boasts. Ruby then hops across some platforms to get to the next small room. She has to knock out another camel on the way, but she makes it to the room and pushs the button. The flag goes up, the door opens. The two walk into the next area, and the excat same thing as last time happens.

"Yang, you can't just keep blocking everything with your aura." Ruby says worried for her sisters safety.

"Oh, its fine Ruby." Yang simply replys as she brings out her scroll and opens it. The screen shows Yang is at 80% aura. "See. Barely anything, and besides, i need to take hits to use my semblance."

"I know, its just that you could somtimes try other ways of dealing with enemys." Ruby sudgests.

"Maybe." Yang simply says as she heads towards the button. She pushs it, the flag goes up, the draw bridge comes down. From there, the two enter the central area to see the area is littered with steps leading leading up, along with more guards om them. The two make their way up the steps, blasting any soldiers that comes their way as they do so. They eventually meet up with Greta near the top.

"Uh, how did you get in?" Yang asks.

"I was twained in infiltwation." she answers. The two sister look at each other questioningly as to why this girl, so young, was very well trained. Then again iy did make more sense as to why they would send a little kid to infiltrate the castle. "Any way, Handel is just beyond these steps." She says. The two nod in acknowlegdement and continue up the steps. When they reach the top they find Handel as he is being guarded by two sword soldiers. Ruby and Yang suprise attack them by quickly shooting the soldiers, incapacitating them.

"Thanks." Handel replies. "We need those flags to prove our secret mission was successful. But the flag keeper keeps stealing them. Can you help us?"

"No problem." Ruby replies "Do you know where he is?"

"He should be on his magic carpet, at the top of one of the flag poles." Handel says.

"Cause of coarse he has a magic carpet." Yang whispers to herself. The two make their way back to the nearest flag pole where they spot the flag keeper hovering on his carpet. Ruby fires at him to bring him down, only for him to get hit and come down to them on his own.

"So, you want this flag. Well two can play at this bombing game." He says before taking off, throwing bombs at them

"Come on." Ruby exclaims to her sister before using her semblance to chase after him.

"No, ill... just stay here, I don't think I'm fast enough." Yang says to herself after Ruby is gone.

Ruby successfuly dodges all of the flagkeepers bombs while also keeping pace with him. Eventually they end up back at the place Handel is at. At this, the flag keeper sighs in defeat before thowing the flag to him. He flys away to the other flag poles.

"Ooookay?" Ruby says, seeing him give up like that.

"Only two more." Handel reminders her.

"Right. Come on Yang!" Ruby exclaims before noticing said person isn't present. "Oh." was all Ruby had to say to herself.

Yang waits silently until Ruby returns.

"Uh, Sorry Yang!" Ruby apologizes.

"Don't worry about it sis." Yang assures her as the two walk towards the next flag pole, where Ruby again shoots the flag keeper off his pole.

"Back away from my flags you red beast! he exclaims before fly backwards again. Ruby uses her semblance, this time grabing onto Yang making them just a mixture of red and yellow rose pettles chasing after him. They again reach Handel's area where the flag keeper gives up his flag and storms off. Ruby stops infront of Handel.

"Are you okay?" he asks

"Coarse we are! Right Yang!" Ruby exclaims. She turns to see Yang looking like she was about to throw up.

"Your never... doing that to me again." Yang just states.

"Uh, sorry Yang." Ruby frantically apologizes.

"It's fine. You go get that last flag. Ill just... wait here." Yang sudgests as she sits down. Ruby complies and before long, shes chased the flag keeper back to them where he forfiets the last flag.

"Good job agents Ruby and Yang. Take this orb we found in the sand." Handel says handing the orb to Ruby. The two them make their way back to Greta.

"You two make gweat seacweat agents." Greta says to them "Now Handel and I can compweat our mission. Have this talwisman I stole from the soldiers." She hands them the talisman, looked like a golden beatle. The pair give thankful nods to Greta before heading into the portal.

(Dispite the length of this chapter, I actually wrote it faster then I expected. Anyway, pls leave feedback so I know what Im good at and what I need to improve apon.)


	20. Fracture hills

Weiss and Blake arrive in Fracture Hills to see a female goat faunus standing beside a statue of a male goat faunus playing a bag pipe.

"Well, hello there." She says upon noticing the two. "I would take you on a tour of our temple, but a bunch of lousy earth shapers have incased it in stone."

"Thanks, but we were actually looking for a talisman. If we help with these earth shapers, can you provide it to us." Weiss asks, only assuming that these faunus had the relic.

"Our talisman is inside the temple, so I would think so." The faunus responds. "The magic of the Satyrs music should break the stone encasing it. They are also trapped in stone like the one beside me. Free them by carfully attacking the stone that traps them."

"Thats like being asked to punch someone gently." Blake states before taking out her sheathed Gambol Shroud and smacking the trapped Satyr. On that, the stone that trapped the Satyr broke and upon being freed he plays his bag pipe. As he plays, the mountain a little ways away from them begins to shake, and the top crumbles to reveal the top of the temple.

"How many Satyrs are there?" Weiss asks.

"Not including me, five." The recently freed Satyr states "Anyway, thank you for realeasing me." With that the two move onto find the remaining five Satyrs. As they continue looking for the Satyrs, freeing another one along the way, they notice an absents of any of the earth shapers.

"What do you think happened to the earth shapers?" Blake asks

"I don't know. Maybe when they finished incasing everything to stone, they just decided to leave?" Weiss theorizes.

"Maybe, but then why would-" Blake is cut off as, no joke, a fuckin bush eats her.

"Blake!" Weiss crys out as the bush attempts to chew its food. Without hesitation, Weiss draws Myrtenaster and impales the bushs forehead with it. Upon being impaled, the bushs leaves disolve, leaving a very confused and tramatized Blake, along with its wooden parts.

"Blake are you alright!" Weiss rushs to her aid.

"I don't know. What was that." Blake asks, getting up.

"It looked like a bush." Weiss responds.

"Because we needed more ridiculousness." Blake says sarcastically. After that nothing really note worthy happens. The two free the Satyrs, they fight some bushs and some bee deploying trees, until they get near the end of the path and free the last Satyr who destroys what remained of the mountain. The two see another faunus waving to them to come over, so they do so.

"Can you help?" she asks upon them coming close "My friend is locked in this room and lost the key, and do you know how hard it is to find a locksmith at this time of night?"

"Are you asking us to help you get your friend out?" Weiss asks. The faunus confirms this.

"Where is the lock anyway?" Blake asks noticing the abscence of the lock.

"Yah, its a bit more complicated. The only way we are getting this open is by destroying the door." The faunus replies. Stranger and stranger this one place is getting, the two members of RWBY thought.

"I have an idea." Weiss says. "Blake head to the end of that trail over their and start running at the door, Ill use my glyphs to boost your speed."

"You know that wont work." Blake says, senseing Weiss's plan.

"With everything that has gone on since we got to Avalar, running into a door really fast to break it down will be thing that makes the most sense of everything." Weiss retorts. Blake finally relents, if only to try to prove Weiss wrong. They excute the plan, and it works.

"See, you just have to think like this world does." Weiss says.

"I guess so." Blake simply replies.

"Oh, thank goodness you broke down that door for me." The faunus inside says " I thought I'd be stuck in here forever. I found this fancy orb, please take it." she hands them the orb.

"Thank you." Weiss says she inserts it in the guidebook. The two depart to the now freed temple. They step inside and are met with another faunus.

"I know your expecting me to say thank you and stuff, but I was only in here for the peace and quiet. Any way, the othe fauns wanted me to give you this talisman." She says handing them the talisman carelessly. 'So much for gratitude.' both Weiss and Blake think simotaniusly as they enter the portal.

(Yah, yah, this chapter is disapointing i know. But was fracture hills really going to be entertaing? It would likely be a lot of repetition and it would be dull to read and boring to write. I didn't include the earthshapers in here cause they are more of a side mission. Anyway, I promise the next four chapters and Gulp will be much better.)


	21. Same old routine

Ruby and Yang emerge from the Scorch portal.

"Come on, lets go see how the others are doing." Yang sudgests before the two descend to the Fracture Hills portal, to find Weiss and Blake standing in front of it. The two groups meet up and pool together their talismans/orbs.

"This is getting a little stale." Blake states.

"I know. But we only have two worlds to go two! Then Avalar will be free!" Ruby exclaims. The group turn to the left of the portal and find a door blocking their path with the proffeser from much earlier infront of it.

"Oh hello?" He says upon noticing them. "I haven't fully intoduced myself the first time we met. You may simply call me the proffeser, and I'm having trouble with this door. However, I think some orb powee may unstick it. How many do you have?"

"We have thirteen." Weiss states.

"Excellent. That should be enough to get the door open. Just hold your guidebook up to the door." The proffeser explains. Weiss does so and the door opens with no problem as if their wasn't a problem in the first place (Thats gotta be the shittyist sentence I've ever wrote). The team makes their way though the door, to find a portal labeled Magma Cone.

"Partners again?" Ruby sudgests.

"Sure." Blake responds, with that she along with Yang head into the portal. Ruby and Weiss continue on to find Money Bags again.

"Great, him again. Is he going to try to sell us some crazy robots or somthing?" Weiss says upon noticing him.

"I can let you into the little castle over there for, ahem, a small fee?" Money Bags says to him.

"And what do we get in the castle?" Weiss asks.

"Why, access to one of the last of Avalars portals, you are traveling to all of Avalars worlds aren't you?" he responds. Ruby sighs in defeat and Weiss joins in a second later. The two pay the fee and Money Bags opens the door and activates the bridge before walking away trying not to laugh to himself silenlty saying "Suckers, no one has been to that place for years.". Ruby and Weiss head into the castle to find a portal labeled Shady Oasis.

"Well, you up for one more Avalar adventure, Weiss." Ruby asks.

"Since this is the last one, definetly." Weiss responds. The two step into the portal.


	22. Magma Cone

Yang and Blake arrive on a small ledge over a small pit in Magma Cone. Uppn arrival the two see a faunus waving down towards them.

"He might need our help." Yang guesses

"What makes you say that?" Blake asks

"S'what always happens." Yang responds. Blake coulden't denie that. The two jump down into the small pit to talk to the faunus.

"Hey there BY of Team RWBY, I suppose your here for the party" he says "Unfortunately its been cancelled because some stupid earth shapers set off the volcano." 'These could be the earthshapers from Fracture hills.' Blake thinks.

"We'll handle it." Yang assures. The two climb up a latter out of the pit to find rock monsters, both large and small, littered around the place. Yang cocks her gauntlets and Blake readys Gambol Shroud. The two take off, defeating the earth shapers with a little help from the local faunus. The two find the next ladder and climb up. More earth shapers, more ass kicking. eventually the two climb up to a very high peak and make their way across a bridge to find... Money Bags.

"Well if it isn't two of my best costumers." He says to them. "This elevator here can take you to the volcano. You can have unlimited use of the elecator for, ahem, a small fee." The two internally groan of gaining the tittle of best costumer of this asshat, but they oblige and pay him the small fee. "Pleasure doing buisness with you. Simply step on the elevator, and it will take you to where you need to go." With that, the two wordlessly step unto the elevator.

"Blake, somthing on your mind?" Yang asks.

"Its just... depressing seeing faunus discrimination outside of Remnant." Blake says, reffering to the earth shapers.

"Hey, I'm sure after awhile it will be fine, for both worlds." Yang assures "It will all work out one day."

Blake smiles at this. "I hope your right." With that, the elevator reachs the bottem floor and the two take their leave. They find themselves in a room full of lava with little dirt bits sticking out of the lava, acting as platforms. Mainly, the volcano was in the middle with ladders leading up to the top. Upon closer inspection, the pair see a large lid for the volcano.

"Okay, that is impressive and strange." Yang says about the exsitance of said lid.

"With the cartoon logic this world has had so far, I guess we probably close that." Blake states. Yang nods in agreeance before leaping off their current platform and grabbing onto the ladders of the volcano. Blake follows suit, and the two make their way up, dodgeing falling lava balls as they come. Eventually, Yang makes it to the top, and she closes the lid stopping the lava blobs. A few faunus in the room cheer over their success. The two meet up with one of the faunus on one of the platforms.

"Thanks for closin the lid. It was getting a little hot around here. By the way, heres a talisman I was saving for the party later... I think you deserve it more." He says handing said talisman to them. They thank him for the talisman and make their way towards the portal.

"Wonder what the partys for?" Yang wonders aloud.

"I dunno, I think I heard one of the faunus say it had to do with somthing reigniting." Blake says. With that, the two disapear in the portal.

 **(Important note: You've probably noticed the lack of updates recently. Thats the combination of 2 and a half factors. One, school has kept me busy. Two, Im starting to lack motivation. And for the half, Im trying somthing new. The first is self explanetory, but mainly the one and a half is a problem. Because of these problems I will be putting the series on hiatus... again. My lack of motivation can be seen in this chapter and Fracture Hills, and I don't want it getting in the way of future chapters. Especially Gulp. So when the hiatus is over, my mind will be fresh and motivated to write good chapters again. I've been experimenting with a RWBY reacts fic (cause everyones bloody doing one now) and so far it is doing far better than my Lost Light story. I kinda wanna focus on that for awhile to see where it goes. If its good and people like it, Ill continue writing it and eventually come back here. If not, then hopfully Ill have learned somthing and use that when I come back. If there are any Bionicle fans who are reading this, please check out the aformentioned RWBY reaction fic. It basically the characters watching Reviving Bionicle from suddenlyoranges, and please ,by all mean, leave feed back. I need to know what to keep and what to do better on. Anyway, thanks, sorry for the fact this notice is longer than the dam chapter, and sorry for another hiatus.**


	23. Shady Oasis

Ruby and Weiss arrive in Shady Oasis to find a hippo standing infront of a potted tree.

"Come on, lets go see what ridicoulusness awaits us here." Weiss says.

"I actually think the hippo is pretty cute." Ruby says. The hippo notices their approach.

"Team RWBY! Or just two of you, its a good thing your here. I've been trying to get a berry out of this magic berry bush, but im just not stong enough. If you could get one of the berrys on the bush to drop, I could escort you to where our talisman is being held." He says.

"A magic bush, because of coarse." Weiss whispers to herself while Ruby unfolds Crescent Rose and lightly knocks a berry down into the hippos hands. He eats it, grows a large size, and busts down the locked door. After the door is totaled the hippo reverts back to his normal size and runs past the ghost and sword wielding enemys, which Ruby and Weiss proceed to take down.

They make it to the second level where Ruby shoots the stem of a berry on another berry bush causing it to fall into the hippos hands. The hippo proceeds to plow through the door admiting the three access to another area filled with ghosts and sword wielders.

"Weiss aren't you suprised we're fighting ghosts?" Ruby asks as she shoots said ghosts.

"Why would I be? This place is getting more ridicolus by the moment. By the time we reach a third home world, we'll be fighting aliens in the middle of a box canyon, or we'll be helping robots exterminate bugs on a farm." Weiss exclaims.

"Oh, Weiss. Im sure it won't get that crazy." Ruby assures.

"Can you be certain?" Weiss asks.

"...Not really." Ruby admits.

By the time they are done the conversation, all the enemys are defeated and the hippo is waiting for the next berry to be dropped.

Weiss uses her glyphs as a stair case and slashs the berry off of the tree. The hippo eats it and breaks through the next door.

"Who locked these anyway?" Ruby asks regarding why the hippo has to break down the doors in what is essentually their home.

"The theifs put these up. They might still be around here." The hippo answers.

They fight their way though the next area, but the team can't help but notice the bubbling green liquid they constantly have to jump over.

"Why hasen't this... liquid been removed, or at least have a bridge installed over it?" Weiss asks.

"I don't know, I didn't design this place. We told squeaky to do it but he disapeared one day and left a note saying he went on vacation. He's probably just avoiding work again." The hippo explains.

Weiss uses one of her glyphs to remove a berry on the next tree, causing it to fall in the hippos mouth. He grows large and rushs through the door.

"For some reason I think of Nora when ever he does that." Weiss says.

"Really, so do I." Ruby says. Of coarse Nora can't do that unless its a Nora from a chibi dimension... but that dosen't exist so lets just move on.

After passing though the door the two notice the large tree that said hippo is currently sitting under.

"Guess this is our stop." Ruby observes. The two walk up to the hippo.

"Thanks for helping me reach the great berry bush. Now we can eat berrys all the time." he declares.

'There it is.' The two think, now realizing why he reminds them of Nora.

"Here take this gift from all us hippos." He says handing them the talisman thats shapped like a lamp. The portal appears behind them and the two walk in.

 **( See how much the quality will improve after awhile. Anyway, I'm still technically on hiatus since my RWBY watch RB story isen't finished yet. I just wrote this cause I felt like it at the time, and I finished it so might as well post it. Consider it an easter gift.)**


	24. Gulp

The two groups eventually meet with each other to continue through the castle. They pool their collected resources and head down some stairs that lead to Gulps overlook. At the end of the stairs they meet Elora.

"Great job team RWBY! Now that you have all 14 talismans, your guidebook can break the lock on the door and you can fight Gulp.

Are you ready?" She asks them. Ruby looks at her team for confirmation and they all give her reasuring nods.

"We are ready to help!" Ruby exclaims.

"Good, you'll have to jump down the hole to get to where Ripto and Gulp are waiting." She informs them.

"Was there not a better way to make a way to get down to the lower levels?" Weiss asks, frustrated with free falling down holes before a big fight.

"Uh... there likely was but i guess whoever designed the castle didn't care." Elora sudgests. The team sighs and jumps down the hole. A great darkness surrounds them again as they fall. Ot isn't long before light returns to their eyes as they see the ground inching closer. They land, taking no fall damage again. The team notices they have landed a little outside the arena this time and they can hear the voice of Ripto a little ways away.

"Gulp. We've finally made Avalar ours." He says "You've earned a special reward." Blake smirks at Yang who smirks back. She knows what Blake is going to do. Blake hastily, but quitely, sneaks up behind Ripto. Gulp takes notice but isn't very vocal about it for some reason. "Gulp? What is it, boy? Oh the fairy. Here you go." Blake then notices that Ripto has a hostage. She wastes no time performing a roundhouse kick, sending Ripto to the floor and releasing the fairy. Gulp is distracted by the fairy to care for what has happened to his master as he tries to eat the now airborn creature.

As Ripto is getting up he is shot in the foot from a blast by Ember Celica which sends him running across the overlook.

"You sindged my cape, girl, you four are really starting to get on my nerves." He complains.

"Well good, because we aren't having a good day either." Weiss says.

Ripto groans "Say Goodbye ice queen!" He exclaims.

"How does he Know?" Weiss turns to her teammates.

"I keep telling you, it comes natually." Yang says.

"Gulp! Lunch time!" Ripto calls out. Gulp the turns his attention to the now full present team RWBY. "Finish them off and you can have all the fairys you can eat." Twin laser guns then emerge from Gulps back.

"So cool." Ruby admires not just the laser guns, but the fact that they were able to extend from a barely visible backpack. Ruby is to dazed to notice Gulp chargeing right at her. Yang tackles Ruby out of the way as Gulp body slams the position where Ruby used to be.

"Pay attention Ruby!" Weiss yells out to her.

"Sorry." Ruby yells back.

"Im going to enjoy this." Ripto says to himself. Some terydactlys (probably didn't spell it right) begin circling the battle field as the RWBY members fire on Gulp but to no effect.

"What do we do?" Yang asks, noticing how their shots, and semblence in Weisses case, were just bouncing off him.

"Keep mobile. Shoot at him, but don't shoot at him to much." Ruby shouts. The other members comply as Gulp begins charging at Weiss. The terydactlys then drop some of their pay load onto the battle field. The eggs shatter as they hit the ground, revealing large metal canisters of some kind. Ruby jumps atop on and fires on Gulp. The shot gets his attention as he charges at Ruby. As he is nearing her, Ruby jumps on top of him going in for a slash on his back. However Crsent Rose is reflected back as it hits Gulps scales.

"What!?" Ruby cries out. Gulp then eats the canister and shakes Ruby off. He then begins firing some green vapor in all directions. Ruby is hit and Yang is also hit, but more just to absorb the blast. Ruby gets up and quickly speeds away before Gulp comes down on her. Yang takes this opportunity to punch another metal canister at Gulp. In mid flight the canister opens and the head of some blue lizard creature pops out.

"Guys? Are we at Voya Nui ye-" The canister explodes as it hits Gulp and it looked like it hurt him. He roars and then jumps, causing eveyone to go up into the air for a short time and causing all the canisters to explode. Weiss was unlucky enough to be standing next to one, seeing what Yang did and was ready to throw another one.

Gulps lasers then aim up and he fires them, similar to a motar, the laser balls rain down on RWBY but dodge them all. He begins firing more as RWBYs little helps from above drop another payload, some cherry bombs. Yang uses her semblance to light one of the fuses. However, as she lights it, Gulp gets a hit on her with his laser guns causing the bomb to prematurely explode, damaging her aura even more.

"Ruby, I have an idea." Weiss says as she rotates Myrtenaster to have fire dust enabled. She uses her glyphs to light another bomb from a distance. Ruby picks up on what shes doing and uses her speed to get over to the bomb, and Crescent Rose to throw it at Gulp.

The bomb seems to hurt Gulp.

"Yang! Switch to your explosive shells!" Ruby yells "It might not hurt him as much, but he'll still feel it!" Yang complies, popping out all the shot gun shells and loading in some explosive ones. She fires some at Gulp, they don't seem to do much damage, but they it was the most effective thing team RWBY had for the time being. Gulp jumps again, lifting everyone in the air and destroing all the extra cherry bombs. Despite this, he continues firing his laser even managing to hit Blake for once. The flying dinosaurs dropped in some rockets this time. Weiss reachs one of them.

"Why can't they keep their droppings consistant?" Weiss asks herself. Just what was she supposed to do with the rocket. Blake moves in for a distraction, swinging around and firing at Gulp to anger him. Weiss gets an idea.

"Ruby!" she calls. The girl in question appears beside her in a flash of rose petals.

"Yes?" She asks

"Is it possible for your sniper to fire this?" She asks.

"First, Crescent Rose has a name. Second I could if we did ice flower." Ruby responds. With that Ruby plants her scythe into the ground, hastily uses some scotch tape she had on her to tape the rocket to her barrel. Weiss forms three glyhs infront of Crescent Rose before Ruby fires the rocket at Gulp. It hits.

"Oh good. I didn't think that would work." Ruby said.

"Why not?" Weiss asks.

"It was either the thing that happened just now or the bullet passes through the missle making it go boom." She answers. Gulp fires his laser motars more frequently now, doing a real number on the teams aura. The terydiactlys drop canisters, and bombs, and rockets at the same time now. Blake uses her ribbon to throw a rocket at Gulp, damaging him further.

Gulp was pretty pissed at this point and moved his laser guns from motar to actually using it as a laser. He hits Blake with a laser blast and it shatters her aura. Blake however recovers and gets back up. Ruby speeds over to her.

"Blake, it would be better if you kept your distance now." Ruby sudgests, noticing her lack of protection.

"Yeah, that might be best." she says as she flips gambol shroud to pistol mode and fires at Gulp from a distance. The team continues to wear down Gulp until Weiss's aura shatters from another premature explosion. Noticing 2 of her teammates have their auras down and that her own was near depletion, Ruby comes to the conclusion that the battle would need to conclude or they would all be dead. Noticing that Gulp seems tired out, she figured that Gulp was on his last leg. Yang was busy keeping him occupied since she had the most durable aura and her weapons effecting Gulp, even if it was only a little. Ruby needed to find a way to hurt Gulp herself.

A few seconds later a canister dropped down in front of Ruby. She didn't have the physical strength on her own to effectivly toss the thing at Gulp so she decided to pull off a risky manovior. She hooked Crescent Rose to the canister and fired sending it and herself towards Gulp, while continously firing her weapon. They colide with Gulp effectivly defeating him and shattering Ruby aura. Yang catchs Ruby while she is falling down, spareing her the pain of the landing while Gulp loses consiuosness from the beating he just recived. Ruby is also unconscious from the explosion.

Yang angrily fires a shot at Ripto while still holding onto her sister causing Riptos chair to tip over of the edge, him with it. Weiss takes out the guidebook again as it glows, changing the flags outside again. Elora than arrives as Ruby regains consciousness.

"Girls, you did it!" She exclaims. "And since you've been around the creatures of Avalar are finally starting to get along."

"Even the slugs on Zephyr?" Blakes asks.

"And the Breeze builders?" Weiss asks. The two and Yang then look at each other as they silently agree to forget the fact that they were fighting against each other in a war for a time.

"Of coarse. The professer is working on a way to get you home. In the mean time you can explore Avalar some more as you wait and maybe find some more orbs, they would really help with the portal." She continues.

"Well, in that case thank you for your hospitality then." Weiss says. Elora nods and then takes her leave.

"I know of a place to hang out for the time being." Yang sudgests "Sunny beach is pretty cool for what it is."

"Oh! And they have cute turtles!" Ruby exclaims.

"Very well since we have notheing else to do." Weiss says.

'I wonder if it would be wrong to eat fish there?' Blake wonders as she follows her teammates back to Summer Forest.

 **I thought that was good, but what did you think? Please leave a review telling me what was right and what was wrong. Also this hiatus is over... again, but i also need to mention that I will be writing this stroy along side with my RWBY reacts to RB fic so updates should be really slow. Anyway thats it.**


	25. That didn't go as expected

Team RWBY use what is called a home world portal to travel back to Summer Forest. As the team make their way through the castle, they notice how empty it is with everyone at Winter Tundra. The team arrives at the center area where the Sunny Breach portal awaits.

"Whats that?!" Ruby points towards the ceiling.

"What?" Weiss ask.

"I see it. You wanna go get it Ruby." Blake responds. Ruby speeds off, up a ladder no one noticed was there and later, speeds back with another orb.

"Good eye sis." Yang congratulates as Ruby hands it off to Weiss. The team go through the Sunny Breach portal, and thankfully, they arrive at Sunny Beach where they left.

"So what are we doing here again?" Weiss asks.

"I guess we are here just to explore or rest." Blake states.

"That reminds me. When we're done here, I would like to visit all the worlds that I never went to." Yang exclaims.

"I think you should stay clear of Breeze Harbor." Weiss states.

"Yeah, maybe." Yang says in a depressed tone. "But anyway, welcome to Sunny Beach!" She opens the door to show multiple baby turtles playing in the water.

"They're so cute!" Weiss squeels.

"Yeah they are!" Ruby joins in.

"You four over there!" They here someone scream. They turn to find another turtle at the base of a ladder. They move over to him.

"What is it?" Ruby asks.

"There is a chef at the top of this ladder who wants to make soup out of our turtles! Maybe you could stop him?" He says.

"We'll help!" Ruby announces. Everyone else nods in agreement and they head up the ladder. On reaching the top they find a large bird with a chefs hat.

"Your turtle friends will make a very good soup. You can try to save them if you like, but I'm feeling awfully hungry." He tells them.

Yang wordlessly walks over to him and begins beating him up as the other three dispose of his pot he has set up in the middle of his area. When they return they find the chef, bruised and beaten and Yang holding up two orbs.

"Look what the little scamp pocketed." She says holding them up.

"This trip is more effective then i thought it was going to be." Weiss states as she puts in the two orbs in the guidebook. They had collected everything in Sunny Beach.

"Maybe we should go to the other worlds and look for the orbs." Ruby suggests.

"Before we do that, we should go to this Winter Tundra, and check on the status of our portal." Blake states as she peeks through the pages of the guidebook.

"Winter Tundra?" Yang asks. Blake, in response, flips fully to the page she was looking at to show Winter Tundra, the third homeworld of Avalar.

"I think that is a good idea." Weiss says. Yang shivers, her attire is not really meant for cold climates.

"Alright team, lets go!" Ruby exclaims.

 **Winter Tundra**

"There, this power crystal should be able to connect to team RWBYs world with out the assiatance of the orbs. If it dosen't work, then ot will definetly work with the orbs." The professor explains to Elora and Hunter, who aren't really listening. The portal opens and begins flickering. "Hmmmm." The professor thinks to himself.

Then four people come bursting out of the portal. Its team JNPR (Hands up whos suprised, oh look, nobody.)

"Uh... what is this?" Jaune says, getting to gis feet.

"Ren? Did some one do somthing to my pancakes?" Nora asks her partner.

"No Nora, I think we all are experiencing this." Ren answers.

"Hmm, sorry I didn't mean to bring you here." The professor apologises.

"Its fine, who are you?" Pyrrha asks

"Im the professor, and these two are Hunter and Elora." He motions to the two that are currently busy with a conversation.

"Uh... do you have a name that we can call you by?" Jaune asks.

"Uh, my real name is- What is that!" The professor jumps.

"Thats a pretty funny name." Nora whispers to Ren. The cherry bomb that unknowingly landed infront of them explodes, knocking everyone back.

"So, you thought you've gotten rid of me." Ripto makes his entrance. "Luckily I persuaded that fat bear Money Bags to sell me a lot of bombs." He holds one up for emphisis.

"Quick, the power crystal!" Elora whispers. Both The professor and Nora go for it.

"Don't even try it! Or everyone here will be nothing but ashs." Ripto activates the multiple IEDs hes planted aroun dthe castle before disarming them. He walks over to the power crystal and picks it up. "This is just what I need for a new scepter." He says. JNPR can't do anything but watch, over fear of the activation of the IEDs and the result of some one possibly getting hurt because of them.

Ripto hops up the stairs to the castle before kicking Money Bags out and changing the flags again.

"Im a little confused." Jaune states.

"Let me catch you up to speed." Elora says to them.

 **I just wanted to make everyone aware that this is my first time writing team JNPR in anything, so expect the possibility of them feeling kinda off. Any way again, I urge you to leave a review on anything thst you thought. Reviews tell me that there is still intrest in the story and right now, its kinda doubtful that anyone is intrested right now, but hey, Im probably (hopefully) wrong.**


	26. Winter Tundra

The four arrive in Winter Tundra to find Elora fantically running up to their position.

"Team RWBY, Riptos alive! He grabbed our power crystal and locked himself in the castle!"

"Sorry, power crystal? Like dust?" Weiss asks.

"Uh... no, the power crystal was suposed to power the super portal to get you 4 home, but it accidently sent 4 other people here before Ripto stole the crystal." Elora informs them.

"Who are these other four?" Ruby asks.

"Guys!" A familiar voice calls.

Team RWBY finds their sister team JNPR running up to them on the same (and only) path Elora took.

"I didn't know you guys got pulled here." Jaune exclaims.

"How could you not notice? We were gone for a for a few hours, sure we've missed a class or two." Yang states.

"Actually you were gone for just an hour for us." Pyrrha explains.

"Thats a relief." Weiss says.

"You missed one of Ports lectures though." Jaune says.

"Good." Yang states.

"So, what have you done here?" Nora casually asks.

Ruby starts "We went to tons of cool-

"Strange." Weiss interrupts

"Cool places to hunt for talisman and orbs." She continues.

"What were they like? Did you go to a place made of pancakes." Nora asks excitedly.

"We can talk about it later, how about we focus on the problem in front of us." Yang suggests.

"Yes, this Ripto has locked himself in the castle and we require some orbs to persue him. 40 to be exact." Ren states.

"We barely even have 20. We have a lot of work to do." Weiss says.

"There are portals in Winter Tundra too." Elora interjects. "You could collect the orbs in those worlds."

"Alright, lets go find these portals and then make a plan." Ruby exclaims.

(A search through the castle later)

"Four portals, so two teams again." Ruby says.

"Hopefully this is the final time." Weiss says.

"Nora and I will go into the portal labled Cloud Temples." Ren states.

"Pyrrha and I will go to Mystic Marsh." Jaune says.

"Blake and I will go to this Robotica farms." Yang says.

"And us two will go to Metropolis." Weiss says. Just then Hunter walks up to them.

"While you eight are searching those worlds, the fairys will be retieveing the orbs from previous worlds." He informs them.

"Why couldn't you get them to do that in the first place? It could have saved us all a lot of trouble." Weiss states.

"Oh, come on Weiss! We helped people to get those orbs, and thats always a plus on its own." Ruby exclaims.

"Well, i can't denie that." Weiss admits. The team then slits off and heads to their respective portals.

 **Yes this is short and they didn't get to explore Winter Tundra as much, but there really isn't much for them to react to. Anyway, sorry for the delay, I've been unintentionally giving my other story more attention. Let me know whos story you want to see first, and please review about something. Reviews tell me there is still intrest in this story and right now i don't know if there is any intrest in this story anymore. Also i have some ideas for a sequel fic for this where RWBY go through Spyro 3, so let me know if you would to see that after this fic is completed.**


	27. Cloud Temples

**As suggested by atumata. hawk , here is Cloud temples.**

Ren and Nora appear outside of cloud temples and the first thing they see are some floating blocks, swirling around the entrance.

"Incredible." Ren says.

"This is so cool! I wanna see all the other worlds after this on. *gasp* what if there's a pancake land!" Nora thinks aloud.

"Come on, Nora. Team RWBY said we need to find these orbs. We should start looking." Ren suggests.

"Oh, treasure hunt. Lets go!" Nora declares. One of the floating wizards then runs up to them.

"Are you apart of that team RWBY.?" He asks.

"No, we're JNPR. Better than Team RWBY!" Nora declares.

"If so, then can you help us with these warlocks? They've stolen our magic wands and are using them to wreck the place." He asks.

"We will attempt to rid this temple of the warlocks." Ren accepts.

"Oh, thank you. When we get our wands back, we can lead you towards the next area." He tells them. Nora then walks out, in front of the warlock.

"You dare challege me! I have the most powerful weapon in all Avalar!" He shouts.

"A stick." Nora chims in.

"What! Its not a stick, its a wand." He says.

"Looks like a stick to me." She says.

"Whats she doing?" The wizard asks.

"Just having a little fun before we start." Ren calmly replies.

"It is a wand. Want me to show you?" The warlock asks sinisterly. He then raises the wand to attack. Before he can do so, Nora pulls out Manghild and shoots the warlock off the edge. His wand is left behind.

"Now that... is some magic!" Nora says, refering to her gernade launcher. The wizard then grabs his wand and uses the floating blocks to build a bridge.

"Cool!" Nora says, while Ren is also in aw. The to cross to the other side, which then, they are attacked by some kimd of pink ram, breaking out of its stone prison. Ren easily dispatchs the beast and the two continue inside where another one breaks free.

"Oh! Let me do this one." Nora says, shifting Manghild into hammer mode. The ram charges and Nora waits until it is in range. She then smacks it like a base ball, sending it flying across the room. The two continue on into another room where another ram and some magma shooting thing waited intil they approached. The two delt with them easily but now the problem layed in where to go. Nora walked outside and found a window to the floor above.

"Hey! I think I found it!" She yells to Ren who comes over to see for himself.

"Hmm, strange design." Ren comments.

"Just have to go up our way." Nora says aiming Manghild to her feet and firing, sending her up to the window. Ren just hastily climbed up to it, since his guns couldn't do that. Another ram awaited, to which Ren ised his palm strike on it. The two then notice the next area would require gliding over to it.

"Thats easy." Nora says, who launchs herself towards the area. Ren looks around.

"I don't see any way I could get over there." Ren says, still looking around for anything.

"Then make your own way over here." Nora says before tossing Manghild to him.

"Oh. Thank you Nora." He says.

"Of coarse Renny." Nora replies. Ren then ajusts himself to be launched, which takes a little longer than it should have, but eventually he feels comfortable and launchs him self towards Nora. The two then continue down the path until they find an area with more ram and a warlock. They fight. They win. The wizard takes back his wand and opens the door to reveal a large jump towards the next area.

"I don't think I can toss Manghild that far." Nora states. Then she suddenly gets an idea. "I got an idea!" She exclaims, to which she turns Manghild into its hammer mode and aims it so she can be launched. "Grab on!" she says happily. Seeing no other way across, Ren complies and the two are launched to the other side. They don't really land on their feet, but they land. The two then take notice of the rams and the warlock ahead of them and get ready for battle. They fight the rams, defeat the warlock and recover the wand, to which the wizard nearby uses to open the door.

"Wait Ren, we were told to find these orb things, so lets go look over there." She says pointing towards the yard area to theor left.

"Very well." Ren agrees and the two head into that area. The two look around until Nora meets with this tall muscular guy.

"Im a secret agent." He tells them "I'm going to my secret hideout. Only members of my secret club are aloud to go there. I'm not leaving until you hide behind that tree so you can't see me."

Nora turn to Ren and whispers to him. "Lets follow him. I wanna see his secret hideout."

"Nora, lets just leave the man to his buisness." Ren attempts to tell her.

"You do that, while I find this secret hideout." Nora says as she walks behind the tree. Ren sighs and follows. A second of hiding behind the tree later and Nora jumps out to see the secret agent walking away. She sneaks up behind him but he turns around and notices her.

"Only secret agents of my secret club are allowed. Go back behind the tree again." To which Nora pouts but complies.

"I'm gonna need some help." Nora says.

"No." Ren complies.

"He could have those orb thingys we were looking for its worth a look." Nora says. Ren thinks for a moment.

"I suppose it is." He agrees. A second later Ren jumps oit from behind the tree and hides behind another. Ren does this the whole way there while Nora follows far behind.

Eventually they get to the secret hideout.

"What? You managed to get here without following me." He says upon noticing them. "You must be a member of my secret club after all. Here take this secret decoder. It will allow us to send secret messages." He says handing them an orb. They accept it and leave. Once outside Nora begins inspecting the orb on their way back.

"How do you send secret messages with this thing." She says, still looking it over.

"You can't." Ren simply says.

"Oh, then whats the point of these things?" She asks

"To open the door to Ripto." Ren calm replies.

"Oh, so its a strange key." Nora says.

"Essentially." Ren says.

The two continue on the path to find more rams which they dispatch quickly. They then see a wizard and a warlock and move to help him. Upon defeating the warlock, the wizard gets his wand and opens the door to the next area. Ren and Nora pass to which three rams wait in a small area.

"Finally, a challenge." Nora smirks to which she goes in for a heavy ground slam. "Nora smash!" She exclaims as she obliterates the rams in that one shot. The two continue on to defeat the last warlock. The wizard recovers his staff and uses it to bring up the portal.

"You have freed our city from the claws of those evil warlocks. Please, take this orb. I forsee that it will help you on your journey." He says handing them another orb. The two them head to the portal.

"I can't wait to see the other worlds." Nora says before the two enter the portal.


	28. Mystic Marsh

**As suggested by Sai kunai blade.**

Jaune and Pyrrha arrive in Mystic Marsh to find some weird floating wizard guy.

"I think he has the talisman, and if not, he will probably have something for us to do for it." Pyrrha says.

"Either, way, lets ask him for directions." Jaune says. The two walk up to him.

"Uh, hello sir,uh do you know anything about a talisman we could find?" Jaune asks him.

"Oh, I do. My friend has it. I would show you to him but we have a problem." He says. "Our magic fountain has shut off. It sure would help, through, if you could help find out what evil is behind this disaster."

"Sorry, magic fountain?" Jaune asks, skeptical.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha sushs him on his rudeness. "We would be happy to help."

"Great. I recommend checking up their first." He says pointing towards a ridge. "Its kinda complicated, but to get up there you have to get into the village, go through it, and then jump to a less higher ridge, swim through the underwater tunnels and you should be good."

"Um, I don't think we can do that." Jaune states.

"Oh, okay. I guess you can just defeat enough enemys for the super jump power up to activate and jump up their, I guess." He says, pointing towards two spikes that protruded out of the ground for seemingly no reason.

"Yeah, I think thats a much beter option." Jaune says.

"Thank you." Pyrrha thanks before the two take their leave. They approach some strange snails only to see them morph into elephants which begin to charge at the two. Pyrrha takes most of them down with her gun, but notices Jaune is struggling with one. It looked like his sword hand no effect on the beast whenever he made slashs. So Pyrrha converted Milo into Sword form and started attacking it for herself. Again, her sword had bo effect. Pyrrha turn Milo back into its rifle form and fires on the elephant and its down in one shot.

"These creature seem to only be affected by projectiles." Pyrrha states. Jaune sighs at his lack of ranged weapons and therefore, his usefulness in the situation. The two then continue forward to find some armoured snails that didn't convert when they walked up to them.

"These guys might be different." Jaune says, to which Pyrrha nods. She fires a shot from her rifle to see it deflect off the armour. Jaune then charges one of the snails and sheild bashs it. The creature is knocked out, causing Jaune to smile at the fact he won't be completely useless. "I'll take the smaller ones while you handle the big ones." Jaune tells her.

"Right." Pyrrha responds. The two explore the marsh in seperate directions defeating their assigned creatures along the way. Eventually the two regroup at the powerup, only to find it still inactive.

"There must be more around here somewhere if this won't work." Jaune says as he looks around the two pillars to see if there was an on switch or something.

"Those trees looked like they supported that village the person earlier was talking about." Pyrrha states. "Maybe their are some up their?"

"Great idea, Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaims. The two then investigate the trees to see if their is one they can use to get up. The two don't find anything on the side that the powerup is on, so they move to the other half of the area. It is there that Jaune finds one of the trees is hollowed out.

"Anything?" Pyrrha asks.

"No, though if a hollowed out tree works then yeah." Jaune says as he walks in. He looks aroind a bit before suddenly being picked up by an invisible force and lifted up the tree. "Pyrrha! Are you doing this?!" Jaune asks.

"No, it must be how they get up, I think." Pyrrha observes. Jaune is taken to the village, Pyrrha follows him. "Good work Jaune." Pyrrha smiles.

"Yeah, I guess." Jaune smiles back. "But I don't see anyone here." Just then, a monkey looking thing pops out and throws a fruit, that mostly looks like an apple, at Jaune. It hits his armour, leaving a purple splotch. (If you didn't guess, it threw a Wumpa fruit at Jaune.)

"I guess you found them." Pyrrha chuckles.

"Luckily they don't seem don't seem to do much." Jaune says before litterally every monkey peaks out of the trees, Wumpa fruit in hand. Jaune only sighs at this. Pyrrha takes out Milo in its rifle form and shoots down every monkey while Jaune covers her, and himself, from incoming Wumpa attack. After Pyrrha finishs the last monkey, she puts Milo away.

"I think that power up should be active now." She says.

"Yeah, lets check." Jaune says. The two head towards the powerup to find it active and glowing with some kind of green energy. The two step into it and launch up to the ledge. They then find another powerup and launch up it to find a man having troubles with his vehicle.

"Oh, hello!" He greets them. "You wouldn't happen to have any spare sparkplugs on you?" He asks.

"Uh, no, sorry." Jaune says.

"Great. I knew I should have been more wary of those thieves when coming here." He says more to himself.

"Sorry, Thieves?" Pyrrha asks.

"Yes, some thieves stole the dang things, now I can't get going on my way." He responds.

"Do they look like racoon people?" Jaune asks.

"Uh... why yes, they do." The travaler responds.

"I can see three of them." Jaune states. Pyrrha then takes out Milo on its rifle form and per Jaunes dirrections, shoots the three and uses her semblance to collect the sparkplugs.

"Well, thats might handy." The travaler compliments. "But I'm still down a sparkplug."

"We'll search around here while we're on our way. If we find it, we'll come back to you." Jaune tells him.

"Very well. Even if you don't find it, you've helpped me a lot anyway." He says. The two leave via jumping dosn the small ridge to find another wizard creature, though this one is asleep. As the two approach, he startledly awakes.

"Oh, um... whoops." He flips a near invisible switch on a nearby rock. "There fountain on." He says to himself.

"Excuse me, are you responsible for the fountin not working?" Jaune asks.

"Uh... Uh, maybe. Here, uh, take this orb and please don't tell Hydrar okay?" He asks.

"Very well, but you shouldn't be sleeping on the job." Pyrrha chastises him. "Anyway, have you seen a... racoon person come aroind here?"

"I didn't see one by here, but I did see one in the cave over there." He points to his right.

"Thank you." She thanks him. The two sneak into the cave to find the racoon sitting in front of a caldron.

"Where are the others?" He asks himself. "We need the other metal thingys to summon Karzani." Pyrrha then uses her semblace to pickpocket the racoon of the sparkplug.

"Wow, op much." Jaine teases.

"Im sorry." Pyrrha silently says before leaving. The two return to the travaler to deliver the last sparkplug.

"Thank you. I didn't know what I would do if you two came along. Here take this thing, you deserve it." he says handing them the orb.

"Thank you." Jaine says. "We should be on our way too."

"Good luck and safe travels." The traveler waves to them.

"Thank you." Pyrrha says. The two then head towars the portal beside the second wizard.

"As strange as this place is, it could have been worse for us. We could have ended up having to fight... a psychopathic robot that alters memories just by looking at you." Jaune says.

"Maybe not that extreme, but I see what you mean." Pyrrha responds as the two jump through.

 **No one went though this level the way they were supposed to. I'd be surprised if you did insead of killing everyone then using the launch powerup to end the level, anyway, Let me know on anything that bothered you or was really good. Also, what should I write next? Metropolis or Robotica Farms?**


	29. Metropolis

**As suggested by Autumata. hawk.**

Ruby and Weiss arrive in Metropolis to find a little robot waiting for them.

"This insurrection from the farms has gotten quite out of hand." He says. "We need someone to restore order."

"We'll do it." Ruby says.

"Find the inventor droid, shes been working on something big!" He says.

"We'll find her. What does this insurrections soldiers look like?" Weiss asks.

"Why, they look like animals in space suits of coarse." He responds. Ruby and Weiss then take their leave.

"Farm animals in space suits. This world is just trying to get under my skin." Weiss complains as the two head down a hall eay to find their first enemy. A cow in a space suit with a laser gun. He fires it only to find it has a limited range.

"So cool!" Ruby squeels. Weiss isn't as enthusiastic and uses some fire dust to knock it out. "Let me check on its gun." Ruby says before Weiss stops her.

"People, err, robots need our help remember?" Weiss reminds her.

"Right." Ruby says before continuing on. The two enter a circular room with another robot citizen inside.

"With all the budget cuts, these elevators need serious work. See, this one here is stuck. I expect it will start working again if you give it a good whack." He tells them. To which the two jump on and start stomping on it with their feet, only for that to do nothing. Ruby then gets out Crescent Rose and hits it hard with the blunt end of the scythe. That does the job and the elevator goes down to a similar looking room that leads to a more open hallway. The two enter the hallway to see a pig with a rocket straped to its back. It activates the rocket and he successfully suicide bombs the two.

"Woah, rocket powered pigs!" Ruby exclaims to herself as she recovers.

"After we defeat Ripto we'll somehow end up going through more worlds even crazier than this one." Weiss says.

"I hope so!" Ruby says. The two then see another cow enemy and Ruby shoots him down. The two continue on until a laser blast hits part of the floor close to them. The two look up to see a cow with a projectile laser gun and a shield. When the cow is finished cowering behind it he attempts to fire again, only to get hit by Weiss.

Two more suicidal pigs block their path but Ruby knocks them off coarse with her scythe while Weiss takes care of another laster cow nearby. Though the hallway the two come across a pool of electifyed water.

"I hope this isn't part of their budget cuts and that gets patched soon." Weiss says. "Not even my father would permit such hazards." Through the hallway, three suicide pigs wait. Weiss blows them away with some wind dust pretty easily though. At the room exit sit another guard and laser cow, though Ruby fires and gets a double collateral. The two then arrive at another elevator that needs wacking. So, Ruby does the honers and the two go down to another similar looking room with a hallway which they both go down. More pigs are destroyed and another elevator awaits, through this one goes up and outside.

Two pigs await their doom. The two see a path with a pojectile laser cow guarding it and so they decide to head that way, though not without knocking out the cow of coarse. Another projectile laser cow and suicidal pig are along the path, but one is blown into the other solving both problems. And the last elevator is knocked up to the inventor droid.

"Excuse me, are you this inventor droid we were supposed to meet?" Weiss asks.

"Yes I am. Thank you for your efforts in thwarting the attempted coup." She says. "Please take this item which living creature seem to like." She hands them another orb. "Also take these to the Professor." She then hands them a rolled up piece of paper. "It is the formula to create double power ups that may be useful in your fight against Ripto." She explains.

"Thank you for these." Weiss politelly nods.

"Um... do you have anything on those laser guns that those cows had?" Ruby shyly asks.

"At the moment, Negative." The inventor droid replies. Weiss then drags the disapointed Ruby through the nearby portal.


	30. Robotica Farms

Blake and Yang arrive in Robotica farms to find a Robot farmer leaning on some sort of tool, waiting for them.

"Howdy there! These here pest have invaded our farm. Could you find the time to help us get rid of them?"

"Sure we'll help." Yang exclaims.

"Find your way over to the giant bug lamp and turn it on so we can turn it on and zap anymore invading pests." He tells them. The two then make their way towards a windmill styled entrance where a robot bug is kicking barrels at the two. Yang punchs one back and it takes out the bug.

"Robot bugs?" Blake questions.

"This place just keeps getting better and better." Yang says.

"You just like the adventure." Blake points out.

"Yup. Avalar is a dream come true." Yang says. They pass through some area which seems to be growing some large crops to another windmill entrance guarded by a barrel bug.

"They don't seem to be putting up much of a fight." Yang notes.

"That could change." Blake warns before shooting the bug. They pass through to find a metal beetle standing guard. Yang punches it which proceeds to knock it down.

"Is that all we can do to it?" Blake asks.

"Let me try something first." Yang says, before launching herself up and then rocketing back down onto the creatures belly, destroying it. "There we go. Had a feeling the underside might be weak. Like the boarbartusk."

"You pay attention to Ports lectures?" Blake questions.

"Hell no. I know that from experience." Yang retorts. The two then see a seesaw used to get to the next area.

"For being robots they sure have a low tech way of getting up." Blake says. Yang can only nod in agreement before they both head up. There was another seesaw guarded by a wasp bug which Yang easily dispatched with a shot from Ember Celica. The two quickly make their way up that seesaw. Atop that lays another windmill gate and a barrel bug. It is dealt with and the pair move on. Past a narrow bridge and another windmill gate lies another metal beetle which Yang destroys.

"Its a good thing you came here." Blake comments. "I'm pretty sure anyone else would have a hard time getting rid of those things."

"Yeah, I guess so." Yang says. The two then approach another farmer.

"These darn bugs are makin a joke of my expensive scarecrows. Can you chase em down?" He asks.

"No problem." Yang smirks as she readys her gauntlets.

"Uh, could you find some other way to get rid of em?" The farmer asks "One that won't damage the scarecrows."

"I'll do it." Blake says taking out Gambol Shroud. "My gun doesn't really have any explosive capability's so I will most likely not damage the scraecrows she explains. She then fires her guns and hits one of the bugs. She hits the now retreating last three with ease.

"Nice shots." Yang compliments.

"I'm no Ruby, but I get the job done." Blake smiles.

"My fields are safe from those flyin vermin. Thank you girls. Take this here doodad I dug up yesterday." The farmer hands them an orb. The two then get on their way, defeating another barrel bug and hoping onto an elevator only to find it leads to nothing.

"Weird. Oh well look down there." Yang points towards more bugs. "Its probably that way."

"You forgot what we're looking for." Blake deadpans.

"Maybe." Yang says before jumping into the fray while Blake just stands there and sighs for a moment before jumping in after her. When she reaches the ground, all the bugs are already defeated. "You missed all the fun, partner."

"I'll bet. Lets keep going." Blake smiles at her partners enthusiasm. The two spy another seesaw leading up to a windmill gate, but they have to jump at the right time to make it. They eventually figure it out and move onto the next area. The two then leap onto a ledge where they defeat another barrel bug. The two then make their way towards the now within reach, lamp.

They flip on the on switch and watch as the lantern lights up with electrical energy. Another farmer then come up to them.

"Way to go, girls! Them varmints won't be comin near our crops now. Can I offer you reward?" He asks them.

"Of coarse!" Yang replies. The farmer then hands them another orb as the portal back to Winter Tundra comes up behind him. The two take the orb and head through the portal.

 **Next, Ripto! Please let me know of what you thought. Positive, negative, I take anything except for troll comments.**


	31. Ripto's Arena part 1

The four groups converge on the super portal to insert all their orbs into the guidebook.

"So, where did you guys go?" Yang asks them.

"We went to a temple in the clouds where we played hide and seek with a secret agent." Nora replies.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. This place just keeps getting weirder." Weiss says.

"We wen't to a metropolis that was taken over by farm animals." Ruby summarizes their journey. Nora can only stare wide eyed, and jaw dropped, thinking of what that would be like.

"Uh, we went to some weird swamp with snail elephants." Jaune explains.

"This place just keeps getting better and better!" Nora exclaims.

"Hell yeah it is! Blake and I went to a farm run by robots." Yang says.

"That doesn't sounds as fun." Nora says.

"Yeah. Now that I'm hearing it, we kinda got the short end of the weird stick." Yang says.

"You mean the fun stick." Nora corrects.

"Ummm, yeah." Yang agrees. Weiss then hands the book to the professor, who takes it and says to them.

"The fairy's have gathered all the remaining orbs. I have used the inventor droids double power up formula on some of the orbs to supper charge them. Once you face Ripto, I will have Hunter drop them in the area as you fight, so you can use them."

"You did all that pretty quickly." Jaune states.

"Yes... anyway, as you are fighting, I will work on a way to get you home." The professor finishes.

"Right! Wish us luck!" Ruby exclaims, before turning back towards the teams. "You guys ready?"

"Will be right with you." Jaune says as everyone nods in agreement. The eight then take to the displeasing task of climbing the stairs up to the castle. Once up, the group makes their way through the main door. Through a large hallway, they find Ripto in an open area, surrounded by lava.

"Seems Avalar's castle might have a little addiction for lava mouts." Yang notes.

"So, their were other ones?" Jaune asks.

"Later, not now!" Weiss hush's them. The group can see Ripto with his new sceptre, aiming it at some sheep. He fires some kinda lazer beam at them, but they evade it. Ripto then yells in anger.

"Oh you useless animals!" He cries. Yang choses this time to make their presence known.

"Why not test that on a real target!" She says.

"What?" Ripto turns to face the group.

"I dunno, about the others, but I'll stand still. I promise." She says. Ripto laughs at this.

"Girl, you've just sealed your friends fates." Ripto exclaims. Ripto then fires and energy ball at Yang, but she is quickly pulled out of their by Blake. Jaune then comes up from behind and shield bashs Ripto, which staggers him little, but has no effect. Ripto turns around and quickly fires at Jaune who is hit from the attack and sent flying back. Upon landing Jaune checks his aura to find it was 2/3rds of what it once was.

"Careful, he hits really hard!" Jaune warns.

"Then, I'll just have to hit harder." Yang says. Jaune then looks up to see Hunter flying over the battle field on wings. He drops and orb next to Jaune. Thinking, that some one else could put the orb to better use, he kicks it over to Blake. When she catches it though, it shatters.

"What just happened?" Blake asks.

"I don't know, but maybe it has something to do with the fact the professor said we can use them to fight!" Jaune yells over.

"I'll try collecting more!" Blake responds. As she says that, another orb is dropped at her feet. She touches it, causing it to shatter again.

"Hopefully this isn't what we're not supposed to do!" Nora calls out as she dodges an energy blast from Ripto. She, Ren, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang all focus their fire on Ripto from all different directions, completely surrounding him, but strangely enough this doesn't seem to hurt him. Only annoying him.

"Stand still, pests!" He yells as he fire a blast at Pyrrha, who dodges while accidentally shattering another orb in the process. Hunter drips another orb, though this one lands closer to Ripto. He walks up to it to pick it up, but it is snatched up from him by Blake. Blake then aims Gambol Shoud in pistol mode and fires a large fire blast at Ripto. This actually manages to hurt him as he starts retreating away from Blake. She gets a few more shots on him before the effect wears off and she shoots normally. Yang, who sees the effect smiles deviously.

"Oh, I'm gonna like this a lot." She says as she shatters a nearby orb. Hunter begins dropping more orbs and Yang, Ren, Nora, Weiss and even Ripto shatter them.

"Come on cheata man! I need more!" Nora yells to Hunter before getting hit by Ripto's energy blast.

"Nora!" Ren exclaims before rushing over to her. Ripto charges up his staff to fire, but while he is doing this, Yang shatters her last orb to get her power boost. She rushs at Ruby level speeds and utterly destroys Ripto with too many punches to count.

"Whew! So thats what Ruby feels like." Yang says to herself after the power up wears off. Ripto come across another orb, but instead of shattering it he turns it into a mechanical Gulp.

"Wha! No fair! Their aren't any grimm to ride on around here." Nora complains.

"You stand still, I'll let you ride on the Gulp that goes to the sky and never comes down!" Ripto exclaims. "Okay, that was a bad analogy, point is I'm going to kill you!" He fires again, this time hitting Blake, who pushed Nora out of the way of the blast. Pyrrha shatters another orb along with Weiss as Ren gets hit by Ripto. "Ha ha! Fools! Its only a matter of time until your all defeated!" He taunts. Weiss shatters another orb and starts shooting some green sludge out of Myrtenaster. Ripto is hit a few times, but once the effect wears off, he hits her with another energy blast. The mecha Gulp finds an orb dropped to the ground and eats it. Pyrrha then gets her last orb to be charged up, and starts firing on Ripto until the fire blast effect wore off. Mecha Gulp eats another orb and then rushs to the center. It then begins a death blossom of green stuff that hits everyone except Jaune and Pyrrha, taking their aura to dangerously low levels.

Hunter then starts dropping orbs on the outer edges of the area, a good distance away from Ripto. Ruby takes this opportunity to use her semblance and shatter three of the orbs. This givers her the speed power up and combined with her own semblace, the fight is over before anyone realized Ruby had gotten started. As a second later, mecha Gulp had a bunch of holes in him. It explodes knocking Ripto off of him and scattering a few golden coloured orbs.

"Please tell me... it over." Weiss said, exhausted over the fight. Ripto then gets back up and stabs on of the orbs with his scepter, turning it into a mecha tyridactal. (Probably spelled that wrong but who cares)

"Repent! We're all goong to die!" Nora screams.

"Hahahaha! Just as I thought!" Ripto laughs.

"Maybe I can help." An unfamiliar voice says. RWBY, JNPR, and Ripto turn towards the entrance of the castle to find a purple dragon standing there, looking ready to fight.


	32. Ripto's Arena part 2 and Conclusion

**Final chapter!**

"You idiots brought a dragon to Avalar! I hate dragons!" Ripto screams at the top of his lungs.

"What an angry little man." Yang says.

"And he's also racist. Only makes him ore unlikable." Blake says.

As Ripto takes flight in his mecha tyradactal, Spyro hops into the arena and shatters another golden orb lying around enabling him to take after Ripto. As he leaves, the area begins to crumble apart. leaving the members of both Beacon teams, separated on the remains of the stone platform.

"So... do we just sit and watch now?" Jaune asks, not seeing anything else they could do. Ripto begins firing energy blasts at Spyro who evades it and fires a fire blast similar to the ones fired by the teams when they were charged with the red orbs they shattered. Ripto, however, is to fast and evades the blast while firing his own.

"No. We do what we can to help." Ruby says, converting Crescent Rose to sniper mode.

"So, everyone but me." Jaune deadpans, reminding everyone of his lack of a ranged weapon. Everyone else configures their weapons to their ranged mode and focuses fire on Ripto.

"Ahhhhgh! Get out of here you useless kids!" Ripto screams before sending down an energy blast. Ren hops over to Nora's platform before the blast hits the one he was previously standing on. Spyro then gets a hit on the mecha tiridactel (As you can tell, I'm not even trying to spell it correctly anymore.) causing Ripto to focus back on him. The group fire on him again, with Ruby, Blake, and Pyrrha being the only ones to land their shots. Ripto, however continues to remain focused on the real threat. Ruby, noticing that they aren't doing anything to him, jumps a few platforms to shatter a golden orb she spotted. She then fires Crescent Rose, and the same fire blast that Spyro is firing shoots out and hits Ripto. "What!" He exclaims at the surprise attack.

"We must really be getting on his nerves now." Yang says as she shatters another golden orb.

"You mean, more than we already have." Weiss says smugly as she too finds a golden orb. The next thing anyone knew, the sky was covered with fire balls all trying to hit Ripto. At that point, he didn't care. He stopped firing on everyone and just tried to dodge the hellfire coming his way. After getting hit a few times, he decided it would be best to get out of there. But just as he tured to leave, Spyro appeared amidst all the fire and shoot Ripto's mecha... thing down.

Ripto plummeted down to the lava in which he made impact with. Sinking in until he was not seen.

"Well... that was a thing." Yang says. She then takes notice that her platform is beginning to sink, as is everyone elses.

"Everyone, to the castle!" Ruby orders. Everyone then hops their way amongst the sinking platforms to get to the castle. Once everyone is safe Spyro meets up with everyone.

"Whoa! That was seriously awesome! I would have never thought to use the gold orbs if I couldn't fly." He exclaims.

"Thank." Ruby giggles. "Who are you."

"I'm Spyro!" He exclaims "Who are you guys?"

"Ruby!"

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"Yang."

"Jaune."

"Hello. I'm Pyrrha."

"Lie Ren."

"I'm Nora! That flying and fire blasting was supper awesome! Can you do that normally? What is it like being a dragon? What do you usually eat for lunch? Do you like pancakes!?" Nora exclaims.

"Nora." Ren sighs.

"No, it fine." Spyro assures him. "I mostly glide rather than fly, and my normal fire breath is kind of diffrent, I don't know how to answer that, and yeah, I like pancakes."

"Were gonna get along just fine." Nora says as she puts her arm around Spyro.

"We should go tell Elora that Ripto is gone." Ruby suggests.

"Yeah, we should get on that." Spyro agrees as the group goes back through the castle.

"Say, where did you come from Spyro? I thought we were the only ones here who could face Ripto." Yang asks.

"I come from a world that wasn't previously connected to Avalar. We call it the dragon realms. I just got finished with my vacation to dragon shores and was heading back when I got dropped in here. When the professor explained the situation, I thought I might as well come help." Spyro explains. It is then that they reach the other side and run down the steps to meet with Elora, Hunter, Money Bags, and the professor.

"RWBY, JNPR, and Spyro. You all did it. The kingdom of Avalar is eternally grateful for the help you've been in helping us rid of Ripto." Elora thanks them. "Speaking of, I think Money Bags has something he wants to give you."

"I most certainly do not." Money Bags denies.

"Hunter." Elora calls. Hunter then moves and sits on Money Bags. "Money Bags is really sorry he made you pay so much through Avalar. We want you to take the gems as a token of our gratitude."

"Thanks, but we don't need them. Saving the people here is reward enough." Ruby declares.

"Though you're still taking those gems away from him." Blake says.

"Will do." Hunter salutes.

"I mean, still, it would be good to have something to remember this place by." Yang brings up.

"Oh we'll I can help with that." The professor says as he pulls a regular orb out of his pocket. "We won't be able to give you each one, but this is the least we can give you." Ruby looks back to her team and JNPR who nod in confirmation. Ruby then accepts the orb from the professor. "There, your world is set into the supper portal and you can return to it now."

"Will we ever see you guys again?" Ruby asks.

"I'm sure we will." Elora says. "Who knows, maybe it will be under better circumstances." She smiles. The two teams then smile and wave their good byes as they head though the portal and back to Remnant.


End file.
